Wings of an Angel
by EmilyEphebiphobia
Summary: Things seemed to change all together, when he showed up in her life, wings and all. SasuSaku.
1. 1 Feather

**So I realize that this is crap. But it was my inspiration so nyeahhh. **

_**His Wings**_

.

.

.

Get upstairs, you little whore!" My father screams from the bottom of the stairs as I run up the landing, throwing open my bedroom door. I fall onto my mattress.

I start to cry, tightening myself into a ball on my bed. I nursed my newly formed bruises. Tears dripped on my arm, mixing with my blood.

"Mother help me" I whisper, my hand clutching the necklace around my neck. I pull my knees completely up to my chest. I hear my father slam the front door and his car engine ignite, and fade into the night. I am halfway asleep when I swear I hear a husky whisper by my ear.

"Utsukushii." They murmur, before I frown, and fall into deep sleep.

.

The morning sunlight floods through my eyelids as I open my eyes, and stare at the ceiling, my arm throbbing dully. I manage to get up, wimpering as I stare into my bathroom mirror at the sight before me.

My pink hair was disheveled, and messy, and my eyes are red and blotchy. Purple and black bruises covered my body, my blood splattered on my white shirt. From below, I could hear my father slamming doors, throwning things around, and making loud noises in the kitchen. I close my eyes and think of my mother.

_I always loved how she looked like a goddess, the way her darker pink hair blew in the wind as she sat in her garden, next to me. Her beautiful green/blue eyes glittering in the midday sunlight. _

_"Mother?" I asked her, picking one of her white roses, tentatively, to prevent from getting pricked from the thorns._

_"Yes, my angel?" She put down her digging tools, and looked at me, rubbing her hands on her jeans. _

_"Why does father never talk to me unless your around?" My ten-year old self spun the rose round in my index finger and thumb, snapping off the thorny end, and placing the flower into her hair. She smiled, her thirty year old face forming a small wrinkle. She plucks the rose from her hair, and places it in mine. I giggle. _

_"It's not like he aims to, baby, he just... has a lot going on at work, he's very stressed." She pokes my nose, going back to her gardening. I fiddle with my newly pierced ears, looking at the sun. I squint and giggle slightly at what I may look like doing this. _

_"But he looks at me as if I'm not even there." I murmur. _

_She turns to me again. _

_"He really doesn't know how to treat a special little girl like you, ne Sakura?" She kisses my forehead, her hands going to her necklace. It is a silver chain with a dainty angel on it. The angels wings are also silver, the feathers laced with gold. _

_"Do you love him?" My fingers run through the blades of grass I'm sitting in. I look down, wondering why I am asking this, when I know the answer. _

_"He wasn't my first true love, but I've loved him since we met." She smiles sadly, her hand still fiddling with her angel necklace. I stare at it, curiously. _

_"Did father give you that?" She sees me looking at it, and unclasps it from her neck, dangling it by the chain. The angel shines in the daylight. _

_She shakes her head. _

_"My deepest love did. He was an angel", At this my eyes widen, "a lovely one. His name was Fugaku." She laughs at my widened pupils and open mouth. _

_"You knew a real angel?" I've always been fascinated with them, reading any book I could get my hands on about them._

_"Yes, you may not believe me, but maybe one day, you will meet your own angel too." She shifts her knees towards me, and puts the necklace around my neck._

_"There. I want you to have it. If anything happens to you, your guardian angel will be here for you." She touches my cheek, hugging my frail body._

And the irony that she died the next month of heart failure.

But that was almost seven years ago.

My appearance still haunts me, as I stare into my green eyes. My hand goes to my necklace, the angel necklace, and I close my eyes, imagining her hugging me again. New tears form in my eyes, and I trace my other arm, stopping at a deep wound. I clutch the piece of glass sticking out of it, and pull it out slowly, a scream forming in my throat.

"SAKURA." My father yells from downstairs. I my eyes flutter and look towards my open door.

"Yes, father?" I hear him snort, and glass clink. He's been drinking again, I think, wincing.

"Get your ass down here, you useless little bitch, and make my breakfast." I grind my teeth slightly at his names for me.

"Yes...give me one moment, please." I hear him mutter a curse, as I move towards my bathroom cabinet, and grab some bandages, wrapping my arm tightly. I maneuver myself out of my bloody stained shirt, and find a white button down, to go with a fresh pair of jeans. I brush my hair and teeth, and walk down the stairs quickly to avoid any other yelling.

I see him laying on our couch, the tv on, a beer can to his lips.

"What would you like for breakfast?" My hand clutches the stair rail, as he grunts shifting on the couch. He doesn't answer.

"Are eggs okay? We ran out of mix to make pancakes, I'll have to pick up some groceries on the way home."

"Just hurry up." He glares at me, my bandaged arm specificly, a frown forming on his aged face. He rakes his graying blonde hair.

I nod, and pull down my sleeves slightly, and go to the fridge in the kitchen, pulling out a carton of eggs. It seems like hours for the eggs to cook. I sigh, pulling out a plate and glass. I hand him his plate of sunny side ups and a orange juice. He yanks it from me, repositioning himself in front of the television. I clean up the messy kitchen, and walk back upstairs grabbing my messanger bag, and shoes. I pick up my wallet on my dresser and phone, turning it on, putting it in my back pocket. I pass my father as I go to exit the house.

"So, I'll be back a bit later after school, I have to stop by the library and the grocery store. Would you like anything else while I'm out?" He slams the plate on the coffee table, grabbing his beer again.

"No." He looks away, guzzling the alchahol. I nod and open the door, closing it behind me.

.

For as long as I can remember since my mother died, my father has blamed me. At first he just stopped talking to me, but as I got older, it got worse. He started to hit me, call me names, and scream at me. No one knows about what he does. Not even Naruto or Hinata, my best friends. But thats because their in love. I don't want to ruin their lives with mine. After school, I turn the corner towards the library, opening the door to the smell of ink and coffee.

I order a latte from the small cafe in the library, and move to my favorite section. Fantasy.

I still love angels. I've read all the books about them I can think of. I sip my latte, and my eyes dart to a new copy on the shelf.

_His Wings._

I smile, grabbing the book, holding it to my chest. I squeal and move towards the counter, placing my latte and the book in front of the librarian. My hands move to my bag over my shoulder for my wallet.

"Hello Sakura, back so soon? How did you like _Touched by Angels_?" Shizune, the librarian smiles at me, taking my library card from my hand gently.

"I loved it, I hope angels really do exist." I pout, replacing my card back into my purse after she scans it. As I am doing this, I drop a quarter, that falls to the floor.

"Damn." I mutter. A pale hand catches it, placing it in my hand.

"Thank you-" I stare into dark obsidian orbs. I stare at the guys face, blushing slightly at his handsomeness. His eyes dart to my necklace, at my collarbone.

"_Utsukushii_ necklace, miss." I smile at him, shocked slightly. My hand goes out to hug the stranger before me, with one arm. He awkwardly returns it. I smile kindly, and my hand on his back brushes something bumpy under his dark leather jacket. I ignore it, and pull away standing up.

He smiles lightly, standing up too, walking out of the library. I feel as if I have heard that voice or the word before. I am shocked at the japanese word he uttered, my hand moving to where his eyes were. I turn back to Shizune. She winks, handing me my latte and book. I put the book and my wallet away, and smile, taking my latte.

"Have a nice day, Shizune." She smiles nodding as I exit the library. I walk towards the grocery store, my eyes adjusting to the newly darkness. I pull out my phone checking the time. I see it is almost six. I curse, running towards the store quicker.

.

I kick open the door, my hands full of bags. I dump my shoes and school bag on the stairs and walk into the kitchen.

I put the groceries on the table and turn towards my father who has his arms crossed, holding another beer.

"Where the hell have you been?" He yells close to my face, and I can smell faintly cigarettes and vodka on his breath.

I wince slightly.

"I-I, sorry I got held up at school, and then I couldn't find a book at the library and-" His hand slaps my cheek, making me fall to the floor, my leg hitting the chair.

"Its not about you!" He screams, kicking me in my already bruised abdomen. I cry out, clutching the area in pain. He kicks me again, this time it hits my upper neck, and I hear my skull crack.

I'm on the verge of conciousness. He punches my face, my eye starts to swell up, and darken instantly.

"Its all your fault she died! But guess what? There's no one in between you and I now, you little _slut_! You were a mistake, you hear me? _A MISTAKE!_" He pulls me up by my shirt, flinging me onto the stairs.

"Get the hell out of my sight." He ignores the grocery bags, and grabs another cigarette, and beer, going back to the couch.

I get onto my knees ignoring my throbbing body, and crawl up the narrow stairs to my room. I manage to get the door shut, before I burst into tears, my head aching, and my body screaming in pain.

"Shh." I hear a voice behind me, melodically whisper into my ear. I manage to turn my head, to see a dark figure kneeling over me, his face sillouetted by the moonlight through my window. I move to scream for help, thinking he is an intruder.

He smirks playfully, placing a finger to his lips. He picks me up bridal style, and lays me on my bed, his eyes dancing. I manage to get a good look at him, and gasp.

"You-Your from the librar-" He strokes my bloody matted hair, still smirking.

His finger goes to his lips again, and he blinks twice. I stare at his features.

His black hair frames his face with sidebangs, edging to a spiky styled back. His pale face is like porcelain, almost the same color as my skin, and his obsdian eyes dance with emotions. I stare at the slight transfer of my blood onto his was clean white shirt. He closes his eyes for a second, before turning towards my door opening it. I gasp louder, as he turns his back to me.

I do not know if it is my injuries driving me to such hallucinations or if this is all a dream, and I am passed out, as soon as I had reached my room.

I cannot decide which, as I stare at his back, my eyes widening.

Between his shoulder blades are wings_. _

_Angel wings._

Wings spanning down to his waist area, fluttering slightly.

Graceful looking white ones, with tiny streaks of gold in them. The feathers look so soft, I cannot help but reach out, wanting to be close enough to touch them.

He turns his head towards me, and smirks wider.

He walks out of my room, dissapearing from my sight. I cry out, wanting to see his face again.

"Don't go-" I choke out, just as I hear his beautiful laugh come from the hallway, and he appears in my doorway, his hands full of first aid items. He kicks my bedroom door shut behind him with his boot, and sits on my bed beside me. He takes out a bottle of rubbing alchohol and dabs some on a tissue applying it to my leg, which is bleeding from the contact with the chair. I start to scream, but his fingers trace my open lips. I blush slightly.

"Shh, Sakura, It will go away soon." I blink at him.

"H-how do you know my name?" I choke out, wincing as he bandages my leg gently. He grins, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Not now, you need to relax and rest. Tomorrow is Saturday, you can sleep in." He murmurs and his hands trail to my rib cage. I whimper from the pain. He wraps a bandage around it lightly, and he touches my pain filled skull.

"It's fractured and bruised. It deifnately broke some skin and cracked a bit of bone." He gets up, going towards the bathroom. I stare at his wings, still in shock. I see the bathroom light flicker on and hear the water running. He comes back in with a wash cloth, and a towel. He kneels beside my bed, because he is a bit less than a foot taller than me, and my bed is low.

He dabs my face and eye and moves to sit by my head on the mattress. He lifts my neck lightly, placing it on his lap. My cheek feels warm against his jeans as he cleans up my head wound, and wraps a bandage around my head, cleaning up damp spots with the towel. He dabs the cloth to my hair, removing some of the blood. I suddenly feel drowsy, my eyes falling shut, as I fall asleep on his lap.

.

Two things wake me up the next morning. A light breath on my face and a throbbing pain throughout my body. I open my eyes, my right dully painful. The man from the library stares at me, laying on his side, his head resting in his palm. He is inches from me. I open my mouth slightly.

"Morning" He whispers, smirking. He gets up and moves towards the door.

"Does your body ache?" I blush, my mind thinking numorous things at once.

"W-what?" Ha laughs, turning to me again.

"Do you need an asprin?"

I nod, moving to sit up. He turns towards the door, clutching the knob. I stare at his wings, rubbing my eyes.

"But my father is downstair-" He shakes his head coming back towards me. He touches my nose, his wings fluttering.

"Don't worry. As soon as you fell asleep, he left. He got in his car, beer in hand and took off. I think he wen towards the highway, maybe." He taps his chin, walking back towards the door opening it. He disapears and I cough weakly, getting up, moving into the bathroom. I am scared to see what I may look like. I close my eyes tightly and count to three.

"You can do this, Sakura." I whisper hashly to myself.

I open them, and and gag at what I see.

My pale skin is flooded with bruises, and blood. My eye is slightly black. I move to touch it with a finger, wincing. I turn towards the doorway, seeing that the angel is no where to be seen. I close the door slightly, and unbutton my shirt, untying the bandage around my ribs. I stare at the blue bruises and the open cut. One part of my ribs looks swollen and is sticking out slightly. I turn towards the bathtub, running the water. I lean my back against the sink counter, exhaling, and I feel a finger touch my shoulder.

A blush comes to my face and I cover myself up, my hands around my torso.

"Who are you?" I whisper. The angel rolls his eyes at my actions, and places two tablets and a glass of water on the counter.

His wings flutter again.

"Sasuke at your service." He grins, handing me the tablets. I take them, and swallow them painfully. Sasuke hands me the water, which I gulp down. He moves to turn off the bathtub knob.

"S-sasuke?" I try to say his name without stuttering and fail. He nods, smirking.

"What are you?" I stare at his wings. They move again as he laughs, pulling a towel off the rack, handing it to me.

"Well, judging by my _wings_.." His voice trails off sarcasticly. I pull off my socks, one hand still pulling my shirt around me. He turns to the door, closing it behind him.

"I'll be downstairs." He says over his shoulder, and I hear his footsteps walk down the stairs. I undress and lower myself into the bathtub gently.

.

We sit on my bed, the door closed, incase my father returns. I brush my clean hair with my comb. My fresh shirt and jeans feel soft against my bruises.

"Why are you here? Why do you even exist? There are Angels? Did you know my mother?" I ask aloud, staring at him. Sasuke sits next to me, smirking.

"Slow down." He pulls off his ankleboots, flinging them next to his jacket in the corner of my room.

"I'm here because I was assigned here by Tsunade. She is the head of us all. When a human dies, certain mundanes are chosen to become angels. Others who have been bad, die and never get a choice. They become Dark. I exist because I was chosen." Sasuke cracks his hand, stretching his arm. I watch as his bicep muscles curl and retract. I blush.

"Yes, there are Angels, and they serve ad help humans in need of support and care. I do not think I know your mother. Maybe soomeone of my family did once." He frowns.

"You.. died?" I whisper putting my brush on the bed. I tie my hair into a plait, pulling it onto my shoulder.

Sasuke nods and swallows.

"When I was still a human... I had a family, and I still do, minus a few. It was a huge family. The Uchiha Clan. That was eleven years ago, when I was seven. We had extended family in the clan, but otherwise, it was me, father, mother, and my brother .. Itachi." I watch as his eyes darken, and turn slightly angry.

"One day he was offered a deal, with the devil, Pein. Pein said if he could kill all that he loved, he would become Pein's darkest and most powerful. So that day he murdered everyone of our family, including me. He said he was sorry, but I never forgave him. After killing me, he sacrificed his own body to Pein. I haven't seen him since. Father and I were chosen to be angels. My mother, Mikoto, was not, which broke Father's heart. We were both colder to everyone, more distant. But Father had a change in heart, a few years later. He was happy again, with his assignment. But it was forbidden to be too happy with a human. After a few years with my own assignments, I stopped acting cold, changing heart also to see all of those who have experienced pain like I did." He shrugs.

I turn to him, my eyes watering. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Is there an angel there called Hana?" He closes his eyes, recollecting. He opens them, nodding. My heart stops.

"Yes, she was new here about... six.. seven years ago? Her hair was a pink, like yours. Why?" I burst into tears, my heart beating madly. I feel him awkwardly pulling me into a hug. He rubs my back.

"She was my mother. She died of heart failure. She's who gave me this necklace." I hear Sasuke snap his fingers.

"I knew I recognized your necklace! My father bought an exact same one for his assignment." I look at him, pulling away. "What was your fathers name?" I remember what she said to me seven years ago.

_"My deepest love did. He was an angel", At this my eyes widen, "a lovely one. His name was Fugaku." She laughs at my widened pupils and open mouth. _

_"You knew a real angel?" I've always been fascinated with them, reading any book I could get my hands on about them._

_"Yes, you may not believe me, but maybe one day, you will meet your own angel too." She shifts her knees towards me, and puts the necklace around my neck._

_"There. I want you to have it. If anything happens to you, your guardian angel will be here for you." She touches my cheek, hugging my frail body._

"His name was Fugaku. Why?" Sasuke's voice interrupt my thoughts. I can't help but smile. I tell him of the memory and when my mother gave me this necklace.

"He loved her. Like my mother." He smirks. I nod, smiling.

"Are they happy now?" Sasuke nods, poking my nose again. He gets up. Walking to the window, he sees my fathers car coming up the long street. He walks back towards me.

"Get a jacket, shoes, whatever you need. We should go before he gets in." He puts his jacket on, covering his wings, and slipping on his boots. I get up, putting on my Vans and a jacket. I grab my phone and keys. Sasuke pulls at my hand, and we run downstairs and out the back door. I hear my fathers car engine turn off and slamming of doors. I wince when I hear him yell my name. Sasuke and I run down the street towards the park. I stop, clutching my knees, coughing. A hand touches my shoulder.

"You okay?" I nod, We make our way over to the park bench and sit down.

"How long do you stay with an .. assignment?" I look towards the lake, fiddling with my bandaged arm. .

"Until they release us, do not need the support anymore, or until we feel our job is done. Its usually about a year or so. And yes, Angels age." He laughs, resting his arm around the back of the bench.

"How much of a chance does a good human get to become an angel?" I see a couple walking across the street, hand in hand. It makes me think of my mother and father long ago. I wipe a tear away from my eye.

"Its a fifty-fifty chance. Tsunade picks. But like with assignments, there are rules." I look at him and he pulls out a small bounded black book from his jacket. He hands it to me. I open it to the first page, running my hands over the ink on the paper. I flick to the pages titled "Rules."

_1. An angel shall be assigned to a human for approximately one year to one year and four months. _

_2. An angel shall respect the humans wishes and oblige to them and shall not make choices for them._

_3. An angel shall greet the human assigned with respect, never insult. _

_4. An angel must read the book of Rules to the human, or explain them. _

_5. An angel shall not have romantic relations with a human. _

_If caught or confessed to having such relations, an angel shall have their wings ripped off, their eyes gorged, and sentenced to death. _

_6. An angel shall always aid the human assignment, and take care of them. _

_7. An angel shall give their human assignment a gift, before erasing the human's memories._

_8. Before leaving the human assignment, the human's mind shall be erased of anything related to Angels. _

_9. An angel shall never reveal their wings or powers to anyone but the human assignment. _

_10. An angel shall not use their powers unless in emergency._

_11. An angel shall never have contact with a Dark. _

_12. An angel shall not do anything bad. _

_If caught of confessed to doing anything along these lines, an angel shall have their wings burned off, along with their face, then sent to the devil. _

I blinked, looking at Sasuke.

"You have powers?" He nods, smirking.

She turns the page and catches a glimpse of writing before Sasuke gently pulls it out of her hand, putting it back in his jacket. At that moment, I hear my name being yelled. I look up to see Naruto and Hinata hand in hand running to me.

"Sakura-chan! What happened to you!" They take their turns hugging me and I open my mouth.

"I- uh-" I stutter. I hear Sasuke clear his throat.

"Well, you see, Sakura was at the mall yesterday, and she fell down the escalater. I, being a random bystander, happened to save her, taking her to the hospital." He smirks, triumphantly. I look at him miming a thank you. He smiles.

"Oh y-you poor thing." Hinata stutters, patting my arm. Naruto wraps an arm around her, looking at Sasuke.

"So who are you, mr. High and Mighty?" Naruto holds out his hand. Sasuke takes it, and they shake hands.

"Sasuke. Pleasure."

"Naruto Uzimaki, and my girlfriend here is Hinata." He grins, releasing Sasuke's hand. Hinata waves at him, turning towards me.

"Sakura... d-do you know what time it is? We have to meet with Neji and TenTen at one." I pull out my phone.

"Er... its twelve forty five." Naruto sighs, grabbing Hinata's hand.

"Bye guys!" He yells over his shoulder. Sasuke smirks again looking at the tree next to the bench.

"Do you want to get some ice cream, or something, Sasuke?" I look towards the ice cream shop across the busy street.

"I'm not a, ah, fan of sweets. Sorry. But we can still go." He gets up, offering me his hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up, dragging me across the street. Sasuke plops down at a small table inside, and I take a seat oppisite him. I pick up the menu on the small table and stare at it for a second, debating what to order. Sasuke's fingers hammer on the table in a light rhythmn as I decide.

Standing up, I replace the menu onto the surface and walk over to the counter.

"Cherry Sherbert with vanilla please?" The smiling woman takes my order, and turns towards the counter behind her, preparing the icecream. I pull out my wallet, counting my extra bills.

"$5.25, ma'am." She hands me a cone, with a napkin. I place down five bills and find a quarter. Picking up the ice cream, I run my tongue over it, giggling as I shiver. I set down across from Sasuke, and he looks at me, his chin rested in his entwined hands balanced on his elbows. He smirks.

I continue to like the red cold ice cream, my tongue darting to the corner of my mouth every so often to catch a small piece.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" He shakes his head, still watching my face. I sigh, shoving the cone in his face.

"Please? For me? Remember? "An angel shall respect the humans wishes and oblige to them." I grin, still holding out the cone. He rolls his eyes at me, grabbing the cone.

"Your using my rules against me? Damn." Sasuke growls, taking a bite off of the cold food, hanging it back to me. He makes a fake gagging noise. I laugh.

"Sasuke?" He looks at me, eyebrow raised.

"Sasuke-sama to you." He smirks.

"Fine. Sasuke-kun." He smirks wider, making me blush slightly.

"Deal. What is it?" He leans back on the chairs two back legs.

"If you don't like sweets, what is your favorite food?" I finish the ice cream, biting at the cone, using my napkin to wipe my fingers.

Sasuke grins at me.

"Tomatoes."

.

**Yeah, I didn't expect this to be a multific story. Maybe instead I'll just re-edit it later, adding to this chapter. Yes, you've probablly just realized "WTF! FUGAKU WAS SASUKE'S DAD!" Get over it, lol. I thought I'd add a twist, yo. I realize I've set myself up for a hell of a load of work. I am sorry I didn't update for a while, and I promise I will have something accomplished in the next week. Exams and homework have me caught in a spiders web. I also need to finish my story 'Ragdoll'. And find inspiration and time for my Crack Fic. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this story! Sorry it was a bit bull! :] **


	2. 2 Feathers

**I'm back! Stupid Writer's Block. Anyone got any Pocky? I need some depserately! Mail me some :3 Anyways. Continuing... THE SECOND CHAPER IS HERE (Cue the starwars theme song, roflmao.) You guys better enjoy it, it took me like a week to type all this crap! :O**

_**His Wings**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Do you have to go?" I groaned, taking accustom to hanging around with my handsome new angel friend. He smirked, flicking my nose.

"You have school in an hour, but I promise I'll be back in a few days, I have to report to Tsunade."

"How many days?" I inquired, shoving my hand behind my back, crossing my fingers, hoping for at most two days.

"I'll be back by the end of this week, so we can hang out this weekend." My face dropped, and I fell back into my pillow, groaning loudly.

Sasuke laughed good naturedly, and pulled my body back up. I stared at his fluttering wings. He smirked again, getting up, grabbing my bag off my desk chair, and plopping it on my bed in front of me.

"What if.. something happens like when you saved me that one time? What if my father attacks me again?" His eyes turn serious, as he walks back over to me, sitting down across from me.

"I'll be there to protect you, duh." He rolls his eyes, watching me frown at his obvious response. He pats my knee and I blush, still getting used to his affection. I know it is only friendly though. My thoughts cloud slightly as I remember the no romance rule.

"Sakura, seriously? You know you won't be majorly harmed while I'm around. I wouldn't let that happen. Ever." He pulls me up by my new healed arm, and pushes me towards my door, flinging a jacket at me.

"Now begone with you, mundane!" He joked sarcasticly, winking at me, and pulling on his own jacket, flinging himself out the window. I hear a small grunt from outside and realize he has fallen in my mothers rose bush.

"Be careful!" I yell, laughing lightly as I hear a muttered string of curses.

I close my bedroom door and head downstairs, sighing in relief to find my father curled up on the couch, snoring softly. I tiptoe to the front door, peeling it open slowly, wincing as it creaks every so slightly. My father sturs, mutters something, and continues to snore. I pull the door closed behind me and walk down the street towards the school.

I take in the scenery on the walk, checking my phone every so often to make sure I'm on time. I pull out my headphones, and place them over my ears, flicking the shuffle on my iPod. I head into the school, walking through the mass of students, towards my locker. My hand finds my mother's necklace in comfort, as I pulls at my lock, and fling open my locker door.

I throw my backpack in the small metal 'hole in the wall', and grab my textbooks and notebooks for Calculus and Literature. I hear my name being called before my shoulder is slammed into the lockers, with a loud clang. I turn to glare at the stranger, only for my eyes to meet red.

"You'd had better watch out, _Haruno_, your little boy toy isn't here to protect you now." Karin sneered, her clones Ino and Ami nodding in silent agreement with their glares.

"Excuse me?" My eyes narrow, my mind racing with millions of words for the sight in front of me.

"You heard me, pinky. That deviliously attractive guy you were with Saturday wasn't even interested in you, why would he be? Anyway, he won't save you here. His type is probably more like me." She flips her hair, as I watch the students make their way around Karin and her clones. I move to snap back, my tongue ready to throw words at her cunningly, but a voice beats me to it.

"I didn't know Sasuke was into hookers. That's a new one, he looked more like he's into a skinny jeans kinda girl." Naruto scoffs, pulling up to my side, his arms crossing. Karin glares at him, her hands going to her uncovered hips.

"Get out of this Uzimaki, I wouldn't support emos in fights." My eyes narrow slightly more, and I move to shove her. Naruto holds out his hand, keeping me restricted in place. I still open my mouth, cutting Naruto off.

"Look here, we all know you pick on people to lessen and thin down your self conciousness, but sweetie, if it is working mentally, it sure isn't slimming you physically."

A roar of laughter comes from behind Karin, and cheering, some people even shoving her and Ino and Ami. She growls, flipping her hair once more before turning and stomping off. Naruto high fives me and grins, looking into the crowd.

"Remind me again why you hate her?" He pulls out his wallet, throwing a ten dollar bill at a guy in the hallway. I mentally bet they themselves betted money on what just happened.

"I made out with Deidera before her in eighth grade." I state simply, pulling my books onto my hip, watching Naruto raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, but wasn't he in like... eleventh grade then?" He scratches his head, watching me grin evilly. He laughs again, putting his textbook in his other hand.

"I'm impressed. Well no not really. I have to go find Hinata, and tell her about this. See you at lunch?" I nod, punching his shoulder. He growls playfully stumbling back against the lockers.

"Don't get into a fight, alright?" He grins once more, before dissapearing into the crowd of students. I smile to myself, and walk into my first period class; Literature.

I groan inwardly.

.

"I want you all to get a good nights sleep this whole week, and study your asses, pardon my language, too the maximum. We're taking the pre SAT's Friday, and it will count as a grade in this class to attend, atleast pass, and do your best."

I hear the class mumble and moan as Kakashi, pulls out his "Passion novel" as he calls it, flipping to the page he was on a minute ago. Kiba raises his hand, his eyes turing to mine for a minute. I close my eyes as Kakashi calls on him.

"Can we pair up in class to study before the test?" Kakashi sighs, putting his book down again.

"Whatever, just get some studying down or you'll find yourselves in the principles office." I open my eyes again, seeing the smirk on Kakashi's mask hidden face.

I hear Karin and Ami chatter loudly about wondering which class Ino is in, and I hear Rock Lee yelling out for a partner across the already loud classroom. Neji knocks him over the head before sitting back down next to his girlfriend, TenTen.

I let out a sigh, popping my gum, and don't even bother looking for a partner. I pull out my SAT workbook and a pen, and turn the chapter I was previously working on. I hear the desk in front of mine shift, and I look up to find Kiba staring at me, a grin on his face.

"Be my partner?" I raise an eyebrow, silently wondering when Kiba has ever talked to me. Though I've never been into school drama and gossip that much, I'm sure he just wants something from me.

"Okay either Shino got transferred into another class, or you are going to fail and want to cheat off of me for the hell of it." I put my hands on the desk, smirking at his eyes as they roll playfully.

"I can't work with a hot and smart girl without being called dumb? I'm hurt." He mocks a sad face, holding his hand to his heart. I choke out a laugh, smacking his arm, and finally nod, giving in. Kiba smirked, pulling his own book out, flipping to a random page.

He leaned his head on his hands, as I asked him question after question, seeing he hadn't answered any, I looked up at him, raising my eyebrow again.

"Okay, what is it?" I sigh, hearing him choke out a laugh.

"Well you see.. there's this new resturant opening on the other side of the city, and I have no one to go with. Its a fancy resturant too, so I can't take a friend, we'd look gay both dressed formally." I watch as his cheeks turn slightly pink.

"And...?" I pop my gum, feigning boredom.

"Well, I kind of need a date, and I don't like any girls really but one of them has recently caught my eye..." I cross my arms, waiting for him to confess his crush on, I am guessing, one of my best friends, and I expect him to beg me to ask them about it.

"So whats your point? What do you want me to do about it?" I await his response, and in my mind run through a list of my friends, trying to figure out which he likes.

"..It's you." My head snaps towards his eyes, and I notice he is blushing even more.

"Y-you like me?" His confession throws me off balance mentally, stopping all the thoughts that I was previously going through.

"Uhm... yeah?" He lets out an awkward laugh, his arm stretching back to rub his neck, a Naruto characteristic.

"So you want me to go with you to a fancy resturant.. on a date.. because you like me." I feel stupid as I recalled our previous words, wondering why I never expected Kiba to like me.

"Would you?" He smiles innocently, his cheeks flaring with color.

My mind goes to Sasuke, my angel friend, and I feel sad, because I realize, I want it to be Sasuke who asks me out on a date. But I know its impossible, romance is against the rules. My eyes drift to Kiba again, as I look at him, his shaggy brown hair, his always teasing brown eyes, and his slightly muscled figure. He is handsome, I admit to myself.

Not as sexy as Sasuke, a voice in my head murmurs, and I shake my hair, ridding the voice.

I can learn to like Kiba, I realize, because he is nice, funny, and hot. My head nods involuntarily, and I watch him grin widely, showing his pearly white teeth.

"Thats great!" He leans back, sighing in relief. I smile at him, trying to reain my composure and get back to studying.

My mind drifts back to Sasuke without my consent, and I half listen to what Kiba is saying about the date.

"Do you want me to pick you up at your house at say... 6? How about Friday?" I nod again, wondering only half about what my father will say or do if Kiba shows up at my house. I give him my address, and he gets back to studying, a blush still apparent on his devilious features.

.

After surviving through Calculus, Photography and Europe History, I make my way through the student filled hallway to the cafeteria, and head for the lunch line. Nothing really looks nice for lunch today, so I grab a veggie burger and a box of pocky **(A/N: OMFG. HELL NO. EVERYONE HAS POCKY BUT ME. NOOOOOOOOO.) **and move to pay, then head to the table at the back where I see Naruto over the numorous heads. I plop down across from them in a chair, seeing Naruto grin and Hinata smile, her hand going to Naruto's arm around her neck.

"Sakura-chan! You pissed of Karin badly this morning! People say she spent the whole of first period in the bathroom!" Naruto grins again, stabbing a mouthful of ramen, and shoving it in his mouth.

"G-good for you, Sakura, don't let anyone put you down." Hinata smiles, picking up her sandwich. I smile back, unwrapping my burger, taking a small bite, and pulling out my water bottle from my bag.

"So Hinata and I were going to go bowling Saturday night, you wanna come? You can bring Sasuke along, I liked that guy." Naruto grins again, putting his chopsticks down on a napkin. I contemplate it for a second before giving in, nodding at Naruto's overjoy.

"So, S-sakura, did anything else happen today, bar what went on this morning?" Hinata takes another bite of her sandwich, wiping Naruto's mouth with her napkin, finding a pice of ramen on his face. He laughs, kissing her cheek.

"Uhm, Kiba asked me out." I look down at my burger, fiddling with a stray piece of lettuce. Naruto grins again, and Hinata blushes.

"That bastard! He finally did it." Naruto sits back, retracting his arm from around Hinata, and places them on his stomach, letting out a hearty laugh. I glare at him, throwing the piece of lettuce at his face.

"You knew about this!" I grin, showing him I am not mad. He nods, leaning across the table slightly.

"Are you kidding? That bastards been running round the school asking everyone how to ask you out for weeks! How did you not know?" He grins evilly.

"I don't know." I admit meekly, realizing I had been to tied up with Sasuke to realize it. I finish my veggie burger, sticking my box of pocky in my bag for later. The bell rings, and studentsbusy themselves by shoving their way out of the cafeteria to get to the last class of the day. I stand up, throwing away my trash, and picking up my books.

Naruto and Hinata hold hands, as they move past me to English.

"Don't forget! Bowling!" He yells over his shoulder pulling Hinata to his side.

I make my way to Chemistry, sighing, as I hope Sasuke comes back early.

.

By Wednesday night, I still haven't seen Sasuke, and I begin to feel sad. My thoughts drift to the date I have with Kiba in two days, and I wonder what Sasuke would think, if he heard about it.

I bend down to check on the roast into the oven, and check the time. My dad sits at the table in the kitchen, yet another beer in his hand, as he reads the paper. I realize that he hasn't hit me in three days, almost a record.

"Father?" I turn to him, as I pull out two plates from the cabinet above the sink. He grunts, turning his eyes from the paper to me.

"Would it be okay if I went to the library to study after dinner? I have to get some books for the pre SAT's coming up. I can stop by the store and get some grocerys too if you want."

He finishes his beer, and crushes it, lugging it towards the trash can. It falls in with a small noise.

"Whatever. Just be home before nine." I nod, and check the time again, pulling out the tray out of the oven, putting it on the counter.

.

My thoughts of the SAT in two days cloud my thoughts as I enter the library, heading over to the cafe, ordering my usual latte, and sitting down at a table, pulling out my school books. Shizune waves to me from across the spacious room, and I smile, waving back.

I start on my Calculus homework, finishing it in under thirty minutes and move to resume my SAT studying.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a man walk into the library and head straight for the fantasy section; my favorite part of the library. I feel his eyes staring at my back, and I tun around, my own green eyes meeting red.

The man has long black hair, red eyes, and looks about twenty five, I am guessing. His gaze is intense as they bore into my eyes. I can't help but gasp, at the slight resemblence to Sasuke. This freaks me out a little, as I pick up my books, and slowly make my way out of the library uttering a goodbye to Shizune.

I admit that man felt dangerous to me, and I couldn't help but walk slightly faster as I headed home, forgetting about going shopping.

I wasn't going to tell Sasuke about this, I didn't want to worrying him anymore than he should be.

.

I wake up the next morning feeling as if someone is in the room with me. My mind switches into panic mode, as I stare into the darkness, getting ready to scream, as I turn on the light, wincing as I do so.

I expect to see the same dangerous man from the library but the only person in my sight is the person I have missed for days.

Sasuke sits on my desk chair, smirking as I put a hand to my mouth to hide my grin. He gets up, crossing his arms.

"Sorry about that, Tsunade was bitching at me for meeting you in the library before I saved you that night. I remember the guy in the library, but push it from my mind, as I smile and run up to him, hugging him. He grunts, patting my back awkwardly.

"Humans." He mutters, a smirk still on his face. I pull back and turn to fix the covers on my bed. I remember the bowling date with Naruto and Hinata.

"Hey, do you remember my two friends we met at the park, a few weeks back?" Sasuke aids me, pulling the other side of the cover up, and lies on the bed, turning towards me.

"Uh, yeah, that loud blonde boy and his girlfriend?" He puts his arms under his head, leaning upwards to meet my eyes.

I pull a pair of jeans out the closet and a shirt, kicking his boots away from the door, which were carelessly thrown there.

"They want me to go bowling with them this weekend, and they said you could come too." Sasuke nods, smirking still.

"Fine, but I warn you, that blonde guys going down, I rock at bowling." I smack him with my shirt, before walking into the bathroom to shower and change, leaving Sasuke on my bed, a smug look plastered on his handsome features.

As I step into the shower, I think of the many possiblities to tell Sasuke of my date with Kiba, finding not one applicable to use.

Minutes later, I step out of the shower, a towel wrapped around my body, another wringing out my wet hair. I stare into the the mirror, seeing my scars have healed, and lessened in color.

Sasuke knocks on the bathroom door. I open it, staring at his face. He smirks.

"SInce that dobe and his girlfriend blocked up my Saturday plans with you, do you wanna hit the pool after dark? They keep it warm." I smile, about to nod when my mind darts back to Kiba, and my face drops, along with my heart.

"I uhm... I have a date tonight.." I rub the back of my head, blushing as Sasuke's eyes scan my face for a hint of sarcasm. When he finds none, he crosses his arms, frowning slightly.

"Well, I hope you have fun." He acts as if it is nothing, but I can see a hint of hurt in his eyes. I think about canceling the date, but I know it will do no good, I can't think of Sasuke in a romantic way, and definately cannot have myself falling in love with him.

He ruffles my hair, his face plastered in a side grin. He shuts the door so I can dress, and I hear him lay down on my bed in my room. When I'm dressed, and after pulling my hair into a messy bun and brushingmy teeth, I head back out to my room, seeing a note on my pillow.

_Tsunade needs me, Pinky. I'll be back by tomorrow, promise. _

_Have fun on your date. _

_Sasuke._

My thoughts drift to Sasuke, and I involuntarily touch the note to my lips, as if to kiss it. I put the note in my borrowed library book, hoisting my books into my arms, and drift down the stairs, seeing my father alseep on the couch. For once, there is no alchahol bottles or ciggarettes present near him. I can't help but lean down, a small smile on my face, as I plant a kiss on his forehead. He grunts, turning on his side.

"Hana..." He murmurs, still asleep. Tears come to my eyes, as I open the front door, shutting it behind me.

.

Friday flies by, and I find myself, what seems like seconds later, staring into the mirror, not recognizing myself.

My hair is twisted at the side of my neck, in curls, and my eyes are brimmed with slight eyeliner and makeup. I smooth down my short baby pink dress, stepping into my heels. I creak open the bathroom door, listening, scared that my father may still be in the house. When I hear nothing, I propose to myself Kiba will be here in a minute and my dad will be at work until late.

I grab my clutch and walk downstairs, staring at the two beer cans on the coffee table. I pick them up, and also clean out my father's ashtray, looking around our elegant house. Its a shock that no matter how much he smokes or drinks, he wants his house to stay clean.

The doorbell chimes, and I jump, turning to the tainted glass on the door, seeing Kiba standing there. I fix my hair, twisting open the door, smiling at him. his mouth lies agape, his hands clutching a small white rose.

"You look... _beautifal_." He holds out the flower, and I take it, pecking him on the cheek, and taking his outstretched arm.

I can't help but wonder what my first date, if I ever had it, would be like with Sasuke.

Kiba opens the door of his car for me, and I smile getting in, pushing all thoughts of Sasuke away.

Just for tonight.

.

We sit in the new resturant, and I marvel at its elegance. The place smells of mint, a fresh and sharp smell.

A waiter takes our orders, and I sip my water, gaping at how the waiter brought out all drinks in wine glasses. Kiba grins at me, taking a gulp of his soda.

"This place is nice." I remark, staring at the dainty porcelain plate the waiter sets in front of me with my filet mignon on it. I take a small bite, staring at Kiba, who is attempting to stab his fork into a shrimp. I giggle, and he blushes, letting out a half grin. He finally gets it on his fork, and holds it in front of me, gesturing for me to try it.

I roll my eyes, biting it off the fork. I nod in approval and swallow the food.

"You're such a romantic." I stress out, amusmant in my voice. Kiba smirks, taking a bite of his salad. We end up discussing colleges and the Pre-SAT exam coming up. I tell him I plan on attending medical school and he reveals he wants to be a police officer. I smile daintily at him, as out waiter takes our empty plates, promising our desserts are coming right up.

"That's good that you want to do something good for people." I dab my napkin to my lips, putting my hand on the table. His hand covers mine, a small blush on his face.

"I could say the same to you, _Doctor _Haruno." I smile widely, winking at him.

Time seems to pass quickly as we eat our tiramasu, chatting happily. Kiba pays the bill, and gingerly takes my hand, leading my outside towards his car. We stand outside of it for a few minutes, before Kiba leans closer to me.

His hands find my cheeks, gently brushing them, and I close my eyes. My mind imagines it is not Kiba about to kiss me but Sasuke. Sasuke's hands on my cheeks, Sasuke's lips about to meet mine, Sasuke's ebony eyes closed in happiness. I push the thoughts away as Kiba's lips touch mine, his hand moving to my neck to pull me closer.

I grip his shoulders gently, smiling, as he pulls back, his eyes opening.

"Sakura..." He murmurs, and I smile at him, my hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly. He opens my door for me, and gets in himself, pulling out of the parking lot. I pull out my phone, and see that it is almost midnight, and my father will already be home.

I curse outloud, seeing it is almost midnight, and franticly turn to Kiba, my hand on his forearm.

"Can you please hurry up. I ..er ... passed my curfew." He looks confused for a second, but nods anyway, speeding up.

We are a block from my house, when I realize if Kiba drops me off on my doorstep, he could catch my father drunk, and yelling at me. I tell Kiba to stop, and lean over, thanking him dearly for the date. I kiss his lips, watching his dazed look as he drives away.

I breathe in, closing my eyes as I walk up my sidewalk. I pull my hair out of its band, and pull my dress down, taking off my heels, hiding them behind my back as I unlock the front door, pushing it open and step inside.

"Where the hell have you been this time, you little pink bitch?" I hear my father's voice from near me, and I wince.

He's been binge drinking this time, my mind concludes.

"I went out with Naruto and Hinata, I'm sorry its late, there was an accident on the road by Tiffany's-" A hand comes out of the dark room and slams me into the wall, knocking the hall mirror to the side.

"Sure you did, you whore." His voice mutters against my neck, and I smell beer all over him.

"Please, father, I'm just tired, I need to get some sleep-" His hand pulls my hair and slams my head into the wall, and I feel blood drip down my forehead.

"Like Hell I will!" He screams into my ear, slamming me against the wall once more. I hear my head crack, and my neck is in pain from his grip.

"Sasuke..." I whisper ever so quietly so my drunken father in front of me cannot hear.

"Save me.. please..." I close my eyes, hoping for a miracle.

.

**OH SHIT. MAJOR CLIFFHANGER YO. Anyway, sorry this took so long. I have been bombarded by stuff. My schedule has cleared up somewhat, so if you want I will take a few requests. The next Rhythm chapter should be out in a few days, look out for it! This will ultimately be my longest story in both words and hopefully chapters. It seems I have a lot of ideas for this one. Though it would suck if I got writers block on this. I better not jinx myself. Anyway, I sincerely apologize for any spelling errors or mistakes partaking to the Naruto series, and the fact that Sakura's inner hasn't shown up yet. Please Read and Review? Thank you :) Have a nice day. **

**SO DAMN CLOSE TO 5,000 WORDS. GRRRR, THATS STUPID. Anyway. Love you all! :)**


	3. 3 Feathers

**I apologise for not updating this in so long, and I'll promise I'll make it up to you :D It really has been a while. Infact, so long that I had to reread my story so far to catch myself up on what was happening. I'm not sure which direction this story will take since Sakura is dating Kiba, and her dad is still violet, so I'm sort of letting this story take the wheel and steer itself in which ever direction right now. **

**So thats funny, we can both sit back and watch where this takes us. The same for some of my other fanfictions. Thank you to all of those following this story and those who have also read my other fiction stories. **

_**His Wings**_

.

.

.

Its a few good minutes before something suddenly shoves my father out of the way, a hand comes out towards his neck, hitting a pressure point.

My vision blurs for a second, not taking in the dramatic motion in front of me.

My father falls into the couch arm, knocked out. Sasuke turns to me, gently picking me up, and I start crying, unable to stop myself as soon as the first tear falls. Sasuke hushes me, and walks up the stairs, turning on the light with his elbow in my room and sets me on the bed.

"You-you saved me." I whisper as he walks into the bathroom and I feel a strong sense of deja vu.

He appears in the doorway, and closes my door behind, putting a familiar first aid kit on my bed near where I am sat, my hands between my knees, my head down. This helps me keep the pain to a minimum.

"I promised I'd be there." He mutters, almost mad, and pulls open the first aid kit.

"I'm sorry I was late. If I had come back earlier, he wouldn't have done this to you.." He strokes my bloody forehead and I wince.

"It's okay." I choke out, my throat dry and raspy. Sasuke pulls out some bandages and a cloth, proceding to wipe my head. He cleans off the blood and lightly undoes my hair clip, pushign my pink hair aside to get a look at the wound. He frowns, reaching for the rubbing alchahol again.

"I'll take you to the hospital tomorrow morning." I nod, and suddenly notice something.

Sasuke isn't wearing his jacket.

"Did my father see your wings? Oh my god- what-" Sasuke cuts me off, dabbing my head wound.

"He was drunk, he won't remember any of this." He kisses my forehead and grabs a bandage, wrapping it gently around my head. He sighs, and stands back, his fingers touching my arms and ribs, searching.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shake my head. My fingers go to my necklace, as Sasuke closes the kit and puts it on my desk. He turns towards the door, opening it and dissapearing. He reappears ten minutes later with a glass and a mug. He hands me the glass of water, and I gulp the contents down, wincing at the pain in my ribs.

Sasuke smirks and takes the empty glass and gives me the mug. I hold it gently, sniffing the warm liquid. He chuckles.

"It's just tea. My mother used to give it to me when I had a headache."

His eyes sadden and I pat the space next to me, watchign him sit. I sip the tea, and lean into his shoulder.

"How was your date?" He murmurs, looking absentmindedly at the wall. I breathe in his cool scent, and close my eyes.

"It was good. I'll have to take you to the resturant some time, it'll really fancy but it's a lovely place. He kissed me." I whisper the last sentence. I feel Sasuke cringe ever so slightly, that I am hardly able to pick it up, but I do. I blush, taking my head off his shoulder. He leans back slightly, looking at me.

"That's great." His voice is slightly rough so I stare at him, innocently offering him my half full mug. He smirks, taking a sip, breathing out.

"Are we still on for bowling tomorrow?"

I smile at his question.

"Of course, you can take me to the hospital in the morning, and we'll go bowling that night." Sasuke nods, and smirks. He gets up and heads towards my door, turning back to me.

"I should probably go check on your father." I nod in agreement and shut the door behind him, pulling out a pair of sweats and a shirt from my drawer to change into. I decide to leave a shower for now, until my head is healed a bit more. I lay down on my pillow wincing a bit, before passing out. The last thought to leave my head is what Sasuke had meant by checking on my father.

He probably just meant to put him on the couch and make sure he isn't dangerously hurt, I guess.

.

"Your head doesn't look to bad, I'm sure it's just a bit fractured. I won't need to do x-rays, I'll just give you a few stitches and you'll be okay. How did this happen?"

The doctor turns towards me, his eyes darting to Sasuke who stood in the corner of the room, leaning on the wall.

I bit my lip, thinking of an excuse, as I kicked my legs out in front of me. Just as I am about to answer, Sasuke comes to stand next to where I'm sitting on the bed, and holds onto my shoulder.

"We were over at her house, and the carpet on the stairs is slippery, and she tripped while walking down, landing on the wood floor at the bottom." Sasuke lies smoothly, his hand clutching my shoulder a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry about that, you'll have to be more careful, Sakura. Is this man here your boyfriend?"

This makes me blush and open my mouth, no idea how to answer.

"No.. we're just friends." I murmur out before Sasuke can answer. I look down at my knees, slightly sad. The doctor nods, turning his back to us, rummaging around in his drawers.

He pulls out a plastic case and some gloves.

"Well lets get you stitched up then." He smirks, watching my eyes widen.

.

"Okay, let me get this straight, you're seventeen and yet you asked the doctor for a lolipop?" Sasuke says, shoving his hands in his pockets, as we walk out of the hospital and down the street towards the center of the city. I pout, pulling the candy out of my mouth.

"Well the hospital ones are the best." Sasuke chuckles, grasping my elbow, pulling me around a corner. I check my watch, seeing it is only one in the afternoon.

"Where are we going?"

Sasuke shrugs, looking at the passing stores. "I thought we could just hang out until we go bowling."

I stick the lolipop back in my mouth, turning to a shop coming up in front of us, and smile. I grab Sasuke's hand, pulling him into the clothing store. He smirks following me in, raising an eyebrow as he takes a look around.

"Why are we in a vintage clothing store?"

I shrug, turning to a clothing rack in the middle. "You said you wanted to hang out."

I rifle through the clothing on hangers, pulling out something every once in a while. My hands grasp a piece of leather, and I pull out a hanger, staring at the jacket before me. Sasuke stares at me, smirking. I push the jacket up to his torso, measuring in my head if it is his size. I grin.

The jacket is like his own one, only a darker color an adorned with tiny spikes on the shoulders and cuffs. I shove the jacket in his hands.

"Go try this on." He smirks.

"I have a jacket, you know." I stare at his brown one on him and shake my head, pointing to his shoulder and his elbow.

"It's faded and has all holes in it!" I protest, watching Sasuke look down, finding the holes with his eyes. He sighs, heading to the changing rooms. He opens one of the curtains to one, closing it behind him. I lean against the wall by it, suddenly thinking of something.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Sasuke-kun." I can practicly hear him smirk as I hear the zipper open of the jacket.

"What?"

"How do you wear shirts when your," I lower my voice, "wings are attached to your back?" I put my ear to the curtain, feeling a finger poke my cheek. He chuckles, opening the curtain, wearing the jacket, and turns in front of the mirror.

"I put holes in my shirts." I smirk, touching his shoulders, looking at the jacket on him.

"But isn't it a pain to get the shirt on with your wings?" Sasuke laughs, turning again, pulling at the jacket.

"You get used to it. By the way I like this jacket." He pulls at the pricetag on the sleeve, checking it. I glance over his shoulder at the price, pulling my wallet out of my back pocket. Sasuke turns to me, raising an eyebrow. I stare back, opening my wallet, checking the bills.

"What? I want to buy you it." I say innocently. He rolls his eyes, heading back to the changing room to put his old jacket back on, before I pull at his arm.

"Wear it out of the store." I pull out fourty dollars, replacing my wallet in my pocket, watching Sasuke look back at his old jacket.

"What about my old one?" I shrug. Sasuke shrugs back, and rolls his eyes, picking up his old jacket and tosses it into a trash can by the changing rooms. My mouth opens slightly, as I throw my lolipop away and stare at him wide eyed. He shrugs again.

"What? I got that thing for like ten bucks. No more. Plus I put all of my stuff in the pocket of this one." He smirks evily, and I laugh, pulling him to the counter, asking the lady to cut the tag off. She hands Sasuke the scissors as I pay and am handed the reciept. Sasuke hands the scissors back and throws the tag away, turning to me. He uses one of his half smiles on me, and leans down to kiss my cheek gently.

"Thanks, pinky." He pulls at his new jacket once more before heading out the store door. I blush and follow him, touching my cheek.

.

"You have got to be kidding."

"I am not."

"I don't believe you."

"How? It's simple. Freddie Mercury was gay."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, be mistaken."

"Sasuke-kun! He wasn't gay!"

"Uh, yes he was."

"I refuse to believe this."

"Fine, Google it."

I huff and look away from Sasuke, who smirks.

"The lead singer of Queen was not gay!" I turn back to him and cross my arms. He shifts on the park bench we are sitting on, throwing an arm across the back of it. He sighs, leaning his head back.

"Think what you want." He smirks again, looking around. I sigh, looking down at my feet.

"How did we end up at the park anyway?" Sasuke mutters, eyeing a kissing couple across on another bench. I blush, looking away.

"You said you felt like sitting down like a lazy ass." Sasuke huffs this time.

"I did not say lazy ass." I giggle, checking my watch.

"Do you want to get something to eat before we meet Naruto and Hinata?" I eye the setting sun by the lake. Sasuke shrugs. He stands up, pulling my hand, hoisting me up to stand next to him. He looks into the distance.

"What about that new resturant you went to with your boyfriend?" He grins. I gasp, swatting his arm.

"Sasuke-kun, it's a five star resturant! We'd have to be dressed formal!" Sasuke grabs my arm, pulling me along in the direction of the exit of the park.

"Ah, what the hell. This should be fun." I can't help but laugh.

.

"Atleast we didn't get kicked out." I mutter as we head out of the resturant towards the bowling alley. Sasuke chuckles, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"We were close. I think the waiter didn't appreciate my new jacket. Or the fact that I leaned back in my chair half the time."

I giggle, walking next to him on the street, looking into the passing store windows. We turn a few corners, ending up talking about Michael Jackson, when we are suddenly standing outside the bowling alley. Sasuke looks up at the sign, smirking.

"I hope Naruto's ready to get beaten." I punch his arm, pulling out my phone, texting Hinata, telling her we are outside. Sasuke looks down at me, a cheshire cat grin suddenly appearing on his handsome features.

"So... when am I allowed to meet your dearest boyfriend?" I blush, looking away.

"When I see him next and your around I guess." I spot a familiar blonde haired guy in the upcoming crowd and inwardly sigh, thanking Naruto for saving me from an awkward conversation. Naruto runs up to us, pulling Hinata behind him. He hugs me, and I hope my beanie covers my stitches enough for him not to notice. Hinata steps forward and hugs me too as Naruto bumps knuckles with Sasuke.

"You ready to get beaten?" Naruto grins, putting his hands behind his neck. Sasuke crosses his hands smirking.

"Nope. But you are." Naruto frowns, and I open the door for them, giggling with Hinata. Hinata walks ahead, holding hands with Naruto, leaving me walking behind with Sasuke. I turn to him, smiling slightly.

"We've already made a bet if that was what your wondering." Sasuke smirks, putting his hands in his pockets, buying the bowling tickets at the desk. The four of us grab our shoes and head to our lane, and sit down.

.

"This is going to be one heck of a close bet." I murmur to Hinata, laughing as once again, Naruto ties his score with Sasuke. Hinata nods in agreement, and we huddle closer, watching the two standing up and arguing.

"Sakura-chan, can I ask you something?" I turn to Hinata, smiling and nodding.

"Sure, whats up?"

Hinata looks away breifly before turning back to me, blushing slightly.

"Do you like Sasuke-san?"

I blush slightly, turning to look at Sasuke, taking in his layed back appearance and cool exterior.

"He's a really good friend." I say softly, turning back to Hinata, seeing her watch me.

"Do you like Kiba?"

My mouth opens slightly, as I try to come up with an answer. I lean back in the chair, again looking over at Sasuke, watching as he chuckles at Naruto's cheshire cat grin, and puts his hands in his pockets. I suddenly want so bad to tell Hinata that Sasuke is an Angel, but I fight back the urge, knowing it's not worth risking my time with Sasuke. I turn back to Hinata.

"Honestly.. I don't know. I mean he is funny, nice, cute, and he has a great personality. I like him, and I want to be his girlfriend." I say confidently, not realizing that at that moment Sasuke sits down next to me, hearing every word. He keeps the calm look to his face, but I recognize a touch of emotion in his eyes, a feeling I cannot name. He looks towards Naruto.

"He's loosing by a few points." He smirks, somehow going back to his usual self. He stands up, looking from us to Naruto.

"I'll go get some drinks. You coming, pinky?" I turn to Hinata, who smiles sweetly, and nods. I get up, watching as Naruto sits in my place next to her and wraps his arm around her, kissing her lips. I can't help but feel slightly jealous.

Sasuke pulls out his wallet, leaning against the counter, ordering the drinks.

Not knowing what to say or do, I place my hands behind my back, and read over the overhead menu, trying not to glance at Sasuke.

"Thank you." He suddenly says, as he grasps two of the cups, and I take the other two. I frown slightly, looking at him.

"For what?"

"For letting me hang out with you guys ... I've never really had a guy friend before." He admits, muttering the last part. I smile gently and nod.

"Well your welcome. And Naruto seems like the perfect match for you, he's as competitive as you are, maybe even more." We both laugh, as I put our drinks on the table and take a seat oppisite Naruto and Hinata, Sasuke sitting next to me.

Naruto eyes the scoreboard, leaning back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Well it looks like we're tied up for first, teme." I raise an eyebrow.

"Teme?" Sasuke smirks, leaning back too.

"You musn't have been paying attention. Naruto has been calling me that ever since I beat him the first round."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, and lowers his arm to wrap around Hinata's shoulders.

"We'd better call it a night. You know how Hinata's parents are. Home before eleven no matter what. We should do this again soon, it was fun."

"It was." Hinata adds, standing up, pulling Naruto up with her.

Sasuke and I stand up at the same time, and we exchange hugs, both walking down different streets. As I walk home next to Sasuke, my hand brushes his and I pull aaway quickly, acting busy watching the people on the street walking by.

"Where do you live?"

Sasuke turns to me, shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry?"

"Where do you live? When your not with me, or with Tsunade." Sasuke looks straight ahead.

"I rented an apartment a few minutes walk from the suburban estate you live in. Its not much, but it's sort of home." He shrugs. I turn to him, almost tripping over a crack in the process but regain my balance.

"Will you show me someday?" Sasuke chuckles.

"I might."

.

We reach my home and I pull out my key, opening the door, seeing my father is curled up on the couch, snoring gently. We tiptoe past him and into my room, closing the door behind us.

Sasuke turns to me, a wide smirk on his face.

I raise an eyebrow, taking off my jacket, and throw my keys on the table.

"What?"

He smirks wider.

"How about we go for a midnight swim?

.

I seriously can't believe I am doing this, as I stand outside my street, waiting for Sasuke to run back to his apartment to get swimwear. I shiver, pulling my jacket tightr around me as I see his silouette get closer to me on the street.

We approach the neighborhoor pool and I laugh, reading the sign.

"It says 9am til 9pm."

"Well we're a bit late. So?" He gracefully hops the gate, and undoes the lock from the other side, letting me in. He looks around, before stripping off his leather jacket and boots. I undo my hoodie and pull off my tank top, kicking off my own boots.

"What about your wings?" I put my clothes on a nearby chair, watching Sasuke do the same.

"It's too dark out for anyone to see."

He turns his back to me, and pulls off his shirt, and I watch his wings flutter. I grin undoing my jeans and pulling them off, folding them neatly on the chair.

"Are you sure you won't damage them by getting them wet?" I joke, watching him turn to me, giving me a god look at the rigid muscles of his torso. I blush, hoping the dark coves it. Sasuke chuckles, pulling off his jeans, revealing black shorts.

"How do you think I shower then?" I laugh watching him head to the deeper end and dive over the side. I gently walk over to the edge, sitting down, watching as Sasuke resurfaces, wiping the water from his face. I dip a toe in the water, watching his wings move underwater in the pool lights.

"Is it warm?"

"Of course."

I pout, feeling my toe get cold slightly. "I don't believe you."

He holds out his hands and I take them, and he turns and hoists me up onto his shoulders. I giggle, clutching his neck. My hands find their way into his hair, running through the black silkiness, before Sasuke promptly leans back, tipping me into the water, with a small splash and a squeal from myself.

I open my eyes underwater, getting used to the bluriness, and find Sasuke to be under with me, his face inches from mine. His hand reaches out to touch my cheek, and I move my hand to his wrist, cupping it gently. He smirks, leaning closer to me, our faces centimeters away, when my lungs grip themselves, telling me I need air.

I pull up to the surface, breathing lightly, watching Sasuke come up next to me. I reach out a hand to touch one of his wings. His hand comes up from the water and playfully splashes me in the face. I laugh splashing me back, before he dives under again, grabbing my legs.

We struggle underwater and resurface, as his fingers find my hips, gripping them. I blush, putting my hands on his chest.

"Sasuke..." I murmur feeling his obsidian orbs staring at my eyelids.

"We should make this a regular thing." He mutters, pulling away from me, getting out the pool, helping me out too. My heart drops slightly, as I grab my towel, wrapping myself in it watching Sasuke dry his hair and then his wings, finally wrapping it around his waist.

He sits down in the chair next to me, leaning his head on his hands, his elbows on his knees.

"I wish every night could be like this, so peaceful and carefree." I whisper.

.

About an hour later, I am laid on my bed in a fresh pair of pajama's Sasuke next to me, leaning against my bedframe on his side.

I look over his shoulder at his wings, yawning.

"Do the feathers ever fall out?" I close my eyes, hearing Sasuke chuckle.

"Sometimes. They actually start to fall out one by one as an angel gets closer to an assignment. But don't worry, they grow back." Sasuke smirks.

"Have any fallen out yet?" I murmur, half awake.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Sasuke chuckles again and I feel a blanket being pulled up to my waist.

"Night, Pinky." He says, as I drift into sleep.

"Good night... Sasuke-kun." I whisper.

.

The next day I wake up to find Sasuke gone and another note by my dresser, telling me he has to take a day off today, he has cleaning and 'chores' to do. I laugh, and wake to find Kiba has called me a few times and left a message asking to hang out today.

I call him back and we agree to go to to the mall and also see a movie.

"I'm sorry I didn't call yesterday, I was out all day with some friends." I confess, pressing my phone between my ear and shoulder, rummaging around my books for my keys.

"It's alright, I had to go in to work with my uncle and help out at the police department." He says as I pick up my keys, pulling out something to wear from my closet.

"It'll be nice to see you, Kiba." I say gently, hearing him inhale on the other end.

"You too, Sakura." He says gently and we hang up. I run a brush through my hair, wincing as I go over my stitches. The pain brings my mind back to when Sasuke brought me into the hospital, and my smile drops. Thinking about Sasuke in general pulls my thoughts to more recent events.

As I get dressed I try to push what happened last night out of my mind and focus on Kiba, reminding myself it is useless to develop feelings for Sasuke, and that I have a almost perfect boyfriend, Kiba.

_But not as perfect as Sasuke**, **_my inner sneakily adds. I throw the thought away, grabbing my jacket, and heading downstairs. I wince, hoping my father is asleep, and to my luck, he isn't.

He turns to me, hearing me come down the stairs, and I realize he has made coffee this morning.

"Morning father." He nods at me, drinking his coffee. I pour myself a cup, looking out the kitchen window. I watch a bird fly past my mothers garden before turning back to the table, looking at my father.

"How are you feeling? You fell down and hit your head pretty bad the other night."

"Fine." He grunts out, picking up the paper.

I sit down next to him at the table, drinking the coffee.

"Would it be okay if I headed out to the mall today with a friend? Its a nice day out and I want to get some fresh air. And I think you should too."

He grunts once again, looking at me over the paper.

"Whatever. And I have to work today." He looks back at the newspaper, his eyes skimming the contents.

"Father?"

"What?" If anything his voice sounds a bit gentler. I ponder at if Sasuke has had anything to do with this change of heart in him.

"You should go out fishing again, you've always been so good at it. It would be nice to have a cooked fish dinner too." I murmur out lightly, heading to the sink to put my mug in it.

"Maybe later today." He mutters, drinking from his cup.

"Do you want any breakfast? I could make cinnamon toast?"

"No, its okay." He says lowly and I walk over and gently kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry." I pick up my coat and say goodbye to him, closing the door gently behind me. I'm already halfway down the pathway when he murmurs lightly from inside the house;

"Me too."

.

**Hope you enjoyed.** **:D**

**There's something I want to tell you, unless you have already picked up on it. How close an angel gets to an assignment is shown by the number of feathers that fall out of the wings. So... you can monitor and predict how close Sasuke and Sakura get to each other by the chapter titles. :D **

**You didn't think I would just make up a meaningless title for every chapter now, did you? Yeah, you probably did. **

**Actually, while I am still on the topic of plot discussion I must admit that I feel guilty. I know that to some of you, this random dramatic change in her father's behavior is shocking, but rest assured, he won't show it as much in the later chapters for a while. Plus, we never know what Sasuke did when he said he should probably check up on her father. ;) Even I don't knwo actually which shows how much I am in control of this compared to the story itself. I kind of sound mental, lol. Anyways, this could be a long fic, but I promise to update it regularly, and hopefully you won't be disspapointed at the outcomes. I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter. Review? Thanks :)**


	4. 7 Feathers

**Alright, continuing the not so epic saga... thing. I ahve taken into consideration an estimation of how long this story will be, btu I haven't a clue if I cant crunch it into that or stretch it into that. Again, just letting the story take over. Computers being an ass, so there may be some spelling errors or grmatical errors, accidently. If there are, I apologize. **

**No idea where this story is going, but it'll get there soon :) Just to let you know, I am focusing more on the drabbles of Sakura's life for a reason. I am focusing on it to show you, how mentally unstable it can be, yet perfect. This always can be used in later chapters for things, so please do not critisize claiming I am drabbling a lot and not focusing on Sasuke and Sakura more. In due time, you will have your wish. Thank you. **

**It's been a bit hard getting inspiration currently, since I was so busy and had a case of Writer's Block, but I think I know how to control it for a bit. Sorry I didn't update for the past few days, I've been pretty busy and not feeling well and parents decided on a surprise family vacation, lucky me. Plus I have to update my other story too and honestly their both pain in the asses. Thank you to those who waited. :) Enjoy once again, if you can. xD**

_**His Wings**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I met Kiba outside of the mall, hoping a trip out could clear some things from my mind. I looked around the few crowds, searchign for Kiba, finding him sat on the wall near me. He spots me, waving and gets up, heading over.

Kiba smiled, walking closer to me, pecking me on the cheek.

"PSAT's tomorrow, Dr. Haruno." He smirked, watching me blush. He fingers reached out to grasp my hand, entertwining our fingers. I smiled, poking my tongue out at him.

"I hope your going to pass, Officer Inuzuka." He grins, showing his canine like teeth, and pulls me into the mall, looking around.

"I am. I have to score atleast a 1500 on it to get the college scholarship." I smile nudging him.

"Same here, only I have to score a bit higher to get the scholarship for special schools, that their offering." Kiba nods, turning to the theatre inside, gesturing to me. "Do you wanna see a movie first?" I nod, as he pulls me into the line, pulling out his wallet. I pull out my own money, but Kiba grins, nudging my hand away.

"I wanna pay for you." I raise an eyebrow. He shrugs, paying for our tickets, as we get to the front of the line, and hands me mine. We finally make it in the theatre, and Kiba checks his watch, looking at the menu.

"Do you wanna eat lunch in here, or in the food court?" We agree to eat after the movie, and sit down. The movie seems to pass pretty quickly for me, just an action movie with almost predictiable ideas. Kiba puts his arm around me, his fingers rubbing my shoulder.

I yawn slightly, and can't help but wonder what Sasuke is doing at this moment, before pushing the thought away, continuing to watch the almost finished movie.

Time skips very fast, and the movie ends. Kiba retracts his arm, gently nudging me. I shake my head, smiling at him, as we stand up.

Kiba steers us our of the crowded theatre, and into the food court of the mall, his hand twining with mine again. We decide on chinese, and he orders our food, sitting me down in the center of the tables. We start eating, and I gain the courage to ask Kiba something I've been considering for a few days.

"Kiba?" He looks up, putting down his eggroll.

"Hm?"

"Uhm... why did you ask me out?" Kiba raises an eyebrow, staring at his box of noodles.

"Because I liked you?" He has a small half smile on his face, and his eyes showed amusemant. I bite my lip, looking down at my own food.

"Well.. I mean.. ah, we've been in the same class for a months, and you never so much has said hi to me, until when you asked me out. I guess I'm just.. curious."

Kiba smiles, putting his trash back on the tray, and puts his chopsticks together, leaning back in his chair.

"Well honestly, I had noticed you, but you seemed so ... out of this world all the time. I heard how you took care of Karin, and I asked Naruto about you, and he said you were a nice girl, and you are pretty." Kiba shrugs, "I guess I misjudged you." He smiles at me meekly, looking guilty.

I blush, waving it away, throwing my trash on the tray too.

"I was just wondering. Do want to look around more?" Kiba shrugs, getting up to throw away our trash. I brush the crumbs off my shirt, as Kiba pus one of his hands in his pockets, waiting for me to stand. I do, and he takes his hand in mine, looking down at the shops below us on the bottom floor.

"Where do you want to look?" I shrug, looking around at the stores.

"Hinata's birthay is coming up, I thought I'd get her something nice. Maybe jewelry."

Kiba facepalms, and I look at him, giggling. "What?"

"It is her birthday isn't it! Crap." He pulls me along, a smirk on his face. We end up standing in front of a small jewelry store, and I eye the necklaces in the window. I smirk, turning to him.

"It's a good thing I save up." Kiba grins, pulling me into the store, looking around. My eyes skim over the dainty pieces of jewelry, before landing on a small bracelet, with tiny sapphires in it. I pull Kiba over, leaning my nose against the glass, earning a chuckle from Kiba.

A worker comes over, dressed in a formal outfit, takes one look at my face and smiles.

"I see you've made a decision." I nod, pulling out my wallet, getting out my credit card. Kiba chuckles again.

"How the hell do you get so much money and a credit card?" I grin at him, watching the saleswoman take the bracelet out and head into the back room with it.

"I worked for my father for a while when I was younger, and he decided to pay me. I saved up a lot, and I'm thinking about getting another job, so I can save up for medical school." Kiba nods, heading across the store, looking around for a gift for Hinata.

The sales woman comes back out with a wrapped box, and a bag.

"Two hundred anf fifty, miss." I sigh, handing her my credit card. Kiba stands by me, waiting as the saleswoman hands me my bag and card, and turns to Kiba, who points across the store. I smirk, watching the lady pull a small box from the display, and head back into the backroom.

"What are you getting her?" He smiles, pulling out his wallet.

"I found a small ring, not much, but it's sapphire and matches your bracelet." He shrugs, and I smile. She takes Kiba's card and he takes the bag, waiting for his card. He puts it back in his wallet, and we head out of the store. I turn to Kiba, standing on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He blushes slightly, smiling.

Someone taps my shoulder, and I turn around to meet dark obsidian orbs.

Sasuke smirks, shoving his hands in his pockets, looking from me to Kiba, taking in my slightly shocked face.

"Hey, pinky."

.

I was slightly taken aback for a second. I took in Sasuke's smirk, and his layed back manner. Shaking my head, I turned to Kiba, who was eyeing Sasuke, and smiled.

"Sasuke, this is my boyfriend Kiba. Kiba, this is my friend Sasuke." Hiba pulled his hand from mine, and put it forward, watch Sasuke grasp it slightly visciously. Kiba seemed almost serious looking, but Sasuke had that always half smirk on his face.

"Pleasure."

The two pulled their hands away, and Sasuke sighed lightly, turning to me.

"What are you doing here, Sasuke?" I bit my lip, waiting for Sasuke's answer. He simply put his hands back in his pockets.

"I had to pick up a few things for Tsunade."

Kiba raised an eyebrow, shrugging it off simply. I turned to Kiba, taking his hand in mine, my mind racing. I could feel a blush spread over my cheeks. I can't help but wonder what Sasuke is thinking watching us two. Kiba smiles gently, nodding at Sasuke.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you, Sakura." He almost spat my name, waving over his shoulder as he turned an dissapeared into the crowd.

I blushed even deeper, feeling Kiba tug at my hand. I turned to him, watching him smile gently.

"Sasuke seems like a cool guy. Do you wanna keep looking around?"

I shook my head, faking a smile. I held us Hinata's present, shaking it in front of him. "I'm good, I got everything I need." I look out the window of the mall, seeing the sky to be dark and threatening for rain.

"It might turn out to be a storm, could you drive me home? I walked here." He smiles, nodding, kissing my forehead, leading me out of the double doors.

.

Kiba dropped me home, and I thanked him, walking up my driveway, finding my father's car there.

I undid the lock on my door, walking into the scent of sea water, and beer. The beer part sent my heart dropping, and I bit my lip, clenching my eyes shut for a second, before pushing my way into the living room, walking straight into someone's back.

Not my father's back.

I moved to grab the phone, when I recognized the blonde hair in a pony tail, instantly shrieking, throwing my arms around the person's back.

"Uncle Inoichi!" The man turned, a grin on his face.

"Sakura? Shit, is that you? You've grown!" Inoichi Yamanaka hugged me with both arms, picking me up. I'd always called him Uncle because he was the closest thing I'd had to one ever since I could remember. I pulled back, staring at his same face, and blonde hippie like hair. He grinned, taking a sip of his beer bottle.

"How are you? Ino says you two never talk anymore. Something about growing apart, but I know better." He winks, and I laugh, leaning back against the couch.

"I'm great. Where is father anyway?" I look around, not finding him, only smelling the fish water. Inoichi grinned.

"He's in the kitchen bringing in the catch." My eyes widen.

"You mean... You guys went fishing?" He nods, sitting back on the couch. I sigh, realizing what the smell is now, as I head into the kitchen, finding my father bent over the ice chest, pulling out a medium sized fish. I rush over to him, helping him move the ice from the fish. He looks up at me, hefting the fish onto a chopping board on the counter.

"Your early." He grunts, rubbing his back. I close the ice chest, nodding, looking out the window.

"It's about to rain, so I figured I'd come home and find something for dinner, but it seems you've helped. Thank you father. Do you want to cook this tonight?" I kiss his cheek, memories flooding my mind of him hitting me and yelling at me. He just nods, picking up a beer and pulling the ice chest back out to the living room. He sits next to Inoichi and the two start talking about the game on tv.

I can't help but watch them, smiling, realizing this is as humane I've seen my father in years. I head back into the kitchen, reaching for a knife.

I chop up the fish, washing it, preparing the salmon. I set the timer, throwing it in the oven on low, heading back into the living room.

"Are you staying for dinner, Uncle Inoichi?" He exchanged a look with my father, who shrugs, taking a sip of his beer. He turns back to me, grinning.

"If you want me to, Kiddo." I nod, smiling, sitting in the armchair next to the couch. My phone goes off, and I spend the hour the fish is cooking say on the armchair, listening to my father and Inoichi talk, as I text Hinata. She asks how my date was and I reveal I saw Sasuke. We end up talking about planning Hinata's birthday party. The timer goes off in the kitchen, and I tell Hinata I'll talk to her later, and get up, heading towards the kitchen.

.

Dinner went oddly fine and peacefully, especially with a guest over. I waved goodbye to Inoichi watching him drive away, and headed back inside, straight towards the kitchen. I put the dishes away, watching from the corner of my eye as my father heads back into the living room, laying back on it.

"Are you going to crash down here tonight?" I had seemed to notice when he drank, he would never sleep upstairs, in fact he never seemed to sleep upstairs in his bed anymore.

I watch as he stretches out, not a bottle of beer near him. I relax, closing the drawers, slightly shocked.

"No, I'll go to bed later." He replies, and I see a small tuff of blonde hair fall off the arm of the chair as he stretches fully out. I smile, turning to the refridgerator, pulling out a box of wrapped strawberries. I walk over to the couch, offering them to my father, who takes one. I head up the stairs, taking one out of the box, biting into it.

"Goodnight." He mutters a reply, and I head into my room, half expecting to see Sasuke sat on my bed, ready to make fun of me and Kiba.

My room was empty.

.

As I went through Monday without Sasuke, it seemed to be more blander to me. I was sat in the PreSAT classroom, just finishing up my test, and I could feel Karin's eyes on my back. I closed my test booklet, wondering what she wanted. I raised my hand, and Kakashi nodded, heading over to take my test from me. I stood up, following a few other students that were done out of the classroom.

I saw the familiar wide grin and brown hair, and headed over to Kiba, poking his shoulder. He turns, smiling.

"How'd you do in there?" I ask turning to his friend Shino, nodding. Shino nods back.

He leans back against the hallway wall, throwing an arm around my shoulders. "I passed for sure." I smile, kissing his cheek.

"That's great."

He nods, turning from Shino back to me, rubbing his neck. Shino holds up his hands, smirking, and walks away. Kiba grins again.

"Listen.. I now you don't like Karin and all, but her brother, Suigetsu, is throwing a party over by the lake, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I frown, thinking it over, finally shrugging, giving in.

"When is it?"

"Next Saturday I think. It's at 7." I nod, smiling.

"Alright, I'll go. But you owe me if I have to get into a fight with Karin." Kiba's grin widens. He leans down kissing my lips.

"I'll be there cheering you on." I smirk, hugging him.

"Sakura-chan!" I turn to the obnoxious voice, grinning as Naruto runs up to me, picking me up in a bear hug. I giggle, smacking Naruto as he puts me down, bumping knuckles with Kkiba, and the two exchange a grin. Naruto puts his hands behind his head, looking around.

"Naruto, don't tell me they kicked you out for failing the test." I joke, eyeing him. He makes a face.

"Sakura-chan!" He pouts.

"Is Hinata still in there?" Kiba asks, searching around. Naruto nods.

"She was just finishing as I left. Did you guys get her a birthday present yet?" We both nod, watching Naruto frown.

"Dammit." He sighs. "I was going to get her a promise ring.." He blushes, watching me smile. I clap happily, pulling Naruto into a hug, ignoring Kiba's smirk and raised eyebrow. "That's so sweet Naruto! Why aren't you getting her one?" Naruto's frown deepens, as he mutters something. I tilt m head, stepping back. "Hmm?"

"I said I don't have enough money for it, and I don't get paid until after her birthday." I pout, turning to Kiba.

"How much do you need?" He thinks for a second, and I giggle at his expression.

"The real thing is about 200... and I only have about 150... maybe less." He rubs his head. I smile, turning to Kiba again, who sighs, nodding.

"We'll give you the extra fifty if you want Naruto." He grins, hugging me, and then Kiba.

"Thank you guys so much!" The door opens behind Naruto and Hinata steps out, closing it behind her. She looks around, spotting us and smiles, heading over. Naruto turns to her, pecking her cheek, hugging her violently. She blushes, hugging him back. "I wasn't gone that long, Naruto-kun." Naruto cracks a grin, pulling away, throwing his arm around her.

"Aren't girlfriends just great?" I giggle, as Kiba mimics Naruto, wrapping his arm around me, grinning.

"You said it." I smile, leaning against Kiba.

"Are you guys going to Suigetsu's party?" Hinata bites her lip gently, shrugging.

"Naruto wanted me to go, so I was thinking of asking Father if I could stay out later on just that one night."

"What are you going to say as an excuse?" Hinata blushes deeper.

"Would you mind if I said I was staying over yours for a study session, Sakura-chan?" I nod happily.

"Of course! In fact, you need to come over again." I smile, remembering my father's change in attitude, wondering if it would stay like that, and if it could change back to him beating me and yelling at me. I decide it won't change, crossing my fingers mentally.

"So who do you think failed the worst out of us four?" I ask looking around.

"Naruto." We all say in unison, bar Naruto, who looks at us, shocked.

"Sakura-chan!"

.

I decide to go to the library that evening, since i don't have to pick up any groceries and father is working late. I head in the main entrance, walking over to Shizune, who smiles, pulling her glasses off her nose.

"Sakura! It's been a while, how are you?" I smile, walking closer to Shizune's desk, reaching over to hug her.

"I'm great, how are you?" She hugs me back, pulling away to put her glasses back on.

"I'm good. We got in a whole box of new books yesterday, and three of them are books on angels." She winks and I gasp, running over to the fantasy section, seeing two new books there. I frown. Someone must have checked out the third. I grab the two walking back over to Shizune's desk, watching her smile at me. "Unfortunately a young man checked out the other one this moring." I nod, putting the two books on the desk, reaching for my library card. Shizune frowns, nodding behind me.

"In fact, that's the young man there." I turn, actually half expecting to see Sasuke's face.

Instead I see a man around twenty-seven, with long black hair, and the similar face to Sasuke. He stares back at me, and I realize his eyes are red. The same red eyes that I saw last time in here. I frown.

"What's his name?" The man walks over to the couches and sits down, not taking his eyes off my face.

Shizune shrugs, smiling meekly. "I haven't a clue, I don't remember." I nod, turning away from him, back to Shizune, handing her my librry csrd, watching her scan it and the books. She hands be back the card, and the books. I replace the items in my bag, turning back to the man, fingering my angel necklace. Shizune see's my movements and smiles, leaning forward in her chair.

"That really is a beautifal necklace, Sakura, wherever did you get it?" I look down at it, especially at the wings.

"My mother gave me it." Her smile slips slightly, and she pats my arm. I shift my bag, turning to the door.

"See you soon, Sakura." Shizune calls, I wave back, smiling and open the door, walking around where the man is sitting.

I half expecthim to be a rapist, or a theif, so I grasp my bag tighter, my lungs ready to scream for help, or in my case, for Sasuke. The man doesn't follow me down the street, but exits the library and heads the other way. I sigh, relaxing my shoulders.

.

When I get home, I realize my father isn't home from work yet, so I head up to my room, turning on the light, jumping at the sight before me.

Sasuke lays upsidedown on my bed, his jacket and boots thrown across the room, lazily laying on their side. He smirks.

"Where's your boyfriend, Pinky?" I gasp, dropping my bag, and run over to Sasuke, smacking him.

"Don't scare me like that, Sasuke-kun!" I smack him once more in emphasis. He grins, rolling over to look at me.

"Sorry about that yesterday, Tsunade sent most of us on jobs, and lucky me had to do the shopping end of it." I giggle, sitting next to Sasuke, as I try to picture Sasuke walking from shop to shop with bags in his hands. He rolls his eyes, sittng up and stretching, his wings moving in emphasis.

"So you weren't stalking me yesterday at the mall?" He grins, shaking his black hair.

"Nah. Tsunade sent me to get a gift. But you seemed to be enjoying yourself there with Kiba. Was that his name?" I smirk.

"Yes and yes I was. And I forgot to tell you, my father's really changed. He hasn't hit me or yelled at me in a few days. Will that affect the time you stay with me? And did you have anything to do with the fact that he suddenly stopped?" Sasuke grins.

"It doesn't affect it, if I say you still need my help, and that's confidential." He lays back again, putting his hads behind his head, in a Naruto like way. I look around, checking the time.

"My father probably won't be back for another hour maybe two, do you wanna watch a movie downstairs?"

Sasuke smirks, closing his eyes and shrugging his shoulders. "If you want to, pinky." I get up, pulling off my shoes, and grab his arm, lugging him down the stairs, hearing him chuckle. I push him on the couch, and head into the kitchen. "The movies are in the cabinet, just pick one!" I yell, pulling out a small box of microwave popcorn, putting it in the microwave, heading back to the living room.

I giggle, watching Sasuke rummage through our DVD's.

"All you have is chick flicks." He mutters, frowning. He finally pulls out a DVD, showing me the case. I frown.

"We're not watching Paranormal Activity." He growls, putting it back in, looking again. He pulls out The Blues Brothers, and I laugh, giving in. The microwave goes off, as I head Sasuke trying to figure out the TV. I pull the bag out, and a bowl, putting the popcorn in it and head back into the livingroom, sitting next to Sasuke, handing him the popcorn bowl.

He leans back in the couch, throwing a piece of popcorn in his mouth. I reach for the remote, turning the tv on.

"If only Kiba could see me now." He mutters, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. I smack him, eating some of the popcorn.

"How's the dobe?" He watches the previews, turning to me every now and then. I stretch, putting the popcorn bowl on the table, watching Sasuke eat a handful. I lean back on the couch, pulling my legs under me.

"I love how you guys have nicknames for each other now." Sasuke shrugs, smirking through a mouthful of popcorn. I take a few pieces nubbling on them.

"He's great. You guys really did become pretty good friends." Sasuke shrugs again, picking up a piece of popcorn, throwing it at me. I raise an eyebrow, earning a grin from Sasuke. I throw a piece back, watching him frown. He throws a piece back, and I take a few more pieces, throwing them at him. He grins, grabbing me, shoving a few pieces down the back of my neck.

I laugh, trying to pull the pieces out, as Sasuke chuckles, going back to watching the movie.

I put the popcorn on a napkin on the table, grabbing a few more pieces to eat, and think about if I should tell Sasuke about the man in the library. I push the thought away, not really wanting to worry him at the moment.

.

We're about halfway through the movie, when I hear my father's car head up the driveway. I turn to Sasuke, gasping.

"Go upstairs." He gets up, turning the tv off, as I quickly clean up the popcorn and put the bowl in the sink, throwing away the left overs away. I run upstairs after Sasuke and close my door, just as the front door clicks open downstairs. I giggle, as Sasuke puts his ear to my door, hearing my father rummage around. He rolls his eyes, laying back down on my bed.

"So much for Movie night."

I shrug, sitting back on my bed, closing my eyes.

"What's heaven like Sasuke-kun?" I keep my eyes closed, not wanting to see Sasuke's reaction. He chuckles.

"Bright, poofy and if you ask me, way to happy." I giggle, turning on my side to face him.

"What's Tsunade like?" His eyes dance with amusement.

"She can be a pain sometimes, but she's nice. She enjoys drinking sake a lot, and gambling, which is very amusing to find out, since she's a head angel." My eyes widen slightly as I picture a woman drinking and gambling with wings. Sasuke sighs, closing his eyes.

"It really can be quite unholy." Sarcasm drips from his voice as he smirks. I yawn, getting up, grabbing some shorts to throw on, heading into the bathroom, hearing my father head upstairs. I close my bedroom door, and yawn, watching him get to the top step. I turn the bathroom light on, turning to him.

"Sorry I'm up late father, I was just studying. Goodnight."

"Night." He yawns himself, heading into his room, shutting the door. I change in the bathroom and brush my teeth, heading back into my room, shutting the door behind me. I turn off the light and get into my bed, laying on my side, watching Sasuke lay on his back, watching outside.

"Sakura.." He murmurs, turning to me. I open one of my eyes, yawning, half asleep already.

"Mmm.. what is it Sasuke-kun."

He watches my face, frowning slightly.

"When I was in heaven.. er.." He looks away, back out the window.

"You mother sends her regards." I nod, only half of my mind reacting to it. _My mother?_, my mind tells me to say... but I'm already asleep.

.

**Sorry for the slight delay. Computer was being gay. I'm going over some plans in my head of how this story will go, and maybe take it slower, since someone had put that in. Thank you for telling me too :) Critisism is always welcome, it helps me get better. What did you guys think? The next chapter comes out soon, look for it ;) **

**Review? Thanks. **


	5. 9 Feathers

**My apologies for that fail at updating for like .. FOUR days Dx. I had to spend some time at a friends and only managed to get like an hour of sleep.. so I crashed literally yesterday. Anyway continuing. **

**So... I think I have a faint grasp on what the hells happening in this story. xD Also for all of those who enjoy Naruto stories, I am going to be writing a sort of one shot for a friend, for anyone who likes KakaSaku. If you don't .. TOO BAD! xD Lmfao. And for all my Sasusaku fans, we have Sasuke's Birthday and special coming up! I'm also curious to all of those who review my stories; **

**How do you like Sasuke as an Angel? Or the whole concept of this Naruto world as a modern angel story? **

**If you want to give me your opinion of the answer, please do in a review and thank you to all those again who review and support this story and my others. Enjoy ^^**

_**His Wings**_

.

.

.

_The night outside was dull, yet so bright. I was standing in a forest, and the half crescent moon illuminated the trees and my hair. I looked down at myself, finding I was wearing a long white dress. I frowned. _

_When did I ever own such a dress?_

_It was plain against my pale skin. Behind me I heard the fluttering of birds wings, and I swung around, half scared. _

_A figure stepped out from behind the trees but did not reveal themselves. In the moonlight I could make out their closed eyelids, and the structures of their face. I decided it was a woman. The woman moved out of the trees and sauntered alightly closer to me and I could help but gasp. _

_"Mother?" The figure stopped a few feet from me and raised up her hand as if to caress my face, though she could not reach. _

_"Hello, my little angel." She mumured, not daring to take another step towards me. My hand came up to my face, covering my mouth. I could feel fresh tears cascading down my cheeks like a waterfall. _

_I couldn't help but shiver as the tears dropped from my jaw and onto my dress. _

_Only as I moved my foot to run towards my mother did I realize I was barefoot. That didn't stop me from taking a step towards her. Her hand that was cupped out in front of her uncurled, and she halted me. I stared at her in confusion, swaying on my heels. My hand dropped from my face and fell to my side, my tears still dampening my dress, pressing against my stomach. _

_"Mother, what-" I tried to make out, stammering horredously over my words. She cut me off, her ocean colored eyes blank, but still warm. _

_"He shouldn't know I'm here, Sakura." She took one more step towards me, now within arms reach, and her hand carressed my cheek. I blinked. _

_"Who's he? Mother you're not-" She smiled, lovingly, a smile I had missed in the six years she had been gone. _

_"Did you finally meet your angel, Sakura?" She changed the subject, and I blushed, my hands clutching the necklace around my throat. The silver little angel giving me the confidence to finally speak freely about Sasuke, that admittedly I couldn't do with anyone. _

_"He's wonderful, Mother and ... I ... I think I lov-" She didn't let me finish the word, as her hand clutched my cheek. She frowned. _

_"You don't love him Sakura." Her eyes suddenly weren't the same ocean blue green they usually were. Nor were they warm. _

_They were blood red, and sinister. _

_A scream formed in my throat, but my windpipe was too dry to let it out. The hand on my face gripped my cheek tighter, and I could feel long nails dig into my skin. I tried again to scream, but all that came out was air. The hand carressed my face yet again, only it wasn't a loving touch. The hand slid down to my neck and clutched my throat. _

_"Join me, Sakura." The man said. I looked over his face, somehow seeing his facial structure before..but I couldn't remember where or who he resembled. My hands weakly came up to grip his wrist, as I again tried to scream. _

_"You don't love him Sakura... Why would you? He's weak. Join me and you could be strong.. invincible. He would be proud. Do you know who I'm talking about, Sakura?"_

_I couldn't help but frown. Who was this He this man spoke of? From my right I heard rustling in the bushes, and I turned my head slightly to catch a glimpse of white wings with gold tained feathers in the moonlight. The man crawled out of the trees, and I saw his white shirt had been stained red with blood where his wings met his spine. Nausea gripped me as I realized what had happened. His wings were in an unnatural position and twitched. _

_The man stared up at me and my eyes met his onyx ones. _

_"Sakura... how could you.." Sasuke muttered, a small drop of blood dripping down his jaw. _

_I tried to yell to Sasuke, to even speak to ask him what he was talking about, but my throat failed me, being gripped too tight. Then did I realize where I had seen that face before. _

_"It- Itac-" I tried to get out his name but couldn't. _

.

My eyes snapped open as I sat up right in bed, sweat and sheets clinging to my limbs. My chest heaved as I tried to get in a breath.

I couldn't see my room in the darkness, but I knew there wasn't anyone next to me. Especially a someone with wings. I get off of the bed, and turned on the light, my eyes adjusting to the sudden light.

My sheets are tangled, and there is no one else in my room. I look at the open window, the drapes blowing in and out with the wind. I walk over to the window gently, trying not to step on the hanging sheets and shut the window, pulling the note of the window pane. I unfold, it, willing myself to stop shaking and push the nightmare out of my mind.

_Pinky, _

_Tsunade wants me up early today, so I'll be back hopefully tonight. _

_Sleep well, _

_Sasuke. _

I can't help but frown at the "sleep well" part. I wonder if I was tossing from this nightmare while he was still in the room. I put the note on my desk, heading over to the nightstand, staring at the clock, rubbing my eyes. I can't help but release a groan, realizing it is only four in the morning. I rub my eyes, wincing slightly, pulling my sheets back onto my bed.

I head over to my closet, my mind running over the dream.

What was Itachi doing? And what did he mean by join him?

Then I remember what Sasuke said a while ago.

_"One day he was offered a deal, with the devil, Pein. Pein said if he could kill all that he loved, he would become Pein's darkest and most powerful."_

"OH!" I say loudly, opening my closet, looking at my clothes. Pein was the He Itachi mentioned! I pull out a skirt and a blouse, smiling to myself at my realization. Then my mood darkens as I remember what Itachi said in the dream. The familiar nausea returns as I remember how bloody Sasuke was. Why had someone tried to rip his wings off? And why did mother turn into Itachi?

I decided to forget about it, since it was just a dream and I had evidently eaten right before falling asleep.

.

A few hours later I'm downstairs eating a bowl of cereal when my father slumps down the stairs, yawning. I can't help but giggle as I finish my cereal and head towards the sink then the refridgerater.

"Morning. Do you want something for breakfast?" I ask over my shoulder, hearing my father sit at the table. He makes a noise in his throat.

"If we have some eggs." I nod, pulling out the carton, and a pan from the cabinet deciding on scrambled.

"Sakura." My father says from the table. I turn to him, warming up the stove.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to see a therapist..." He almost whispers. I can't help but stare at his dark eyes, my mouth open slightly. I watch as he just looks at me, wrinkles on his forehead showing, making him look older that thirty seven. I continue to stare at him, my mind yelling at me to speak.

"W-what?" I blink several times, clutching the counter behind me.

"Well I need to see someone about my .. drinking problem. Maybe it'll help me get over what happened to Hana." A tear comes to his eye. Now I am even more suspicious that Sasuke has done something to him. Ever since he went to check on him downstairs that night. The last night he hit me. I gasp escapes my lips, and I clutch the counter tighter, for a fear of falling. What if this is a dream?

"Okay ..." Is all I can make out.

.

At school my mind seems to contantly wonder, even when Kakashi congratulates our class on the exams yesterday, very loudly.

"You will get your scores back in the next few weeks." He grins, even from behind his stupid mask. I frowned slightly, still trying to figure out what he looked like under his mask. Someone pokes my arm with a pencil, and I turn, meeting Kiba's eyes. He grins.

"You alright? You look a bit tired." I blink, trying to take in his words, only half of my brain seeming to be working.

"Yeah.. I was up late last night .. watching a movie and then I guess it's just because I had a bad dream." I bite my lip, realizing what I just told Kiba. He frowns, leaning over his desk towards me. In the background Kakashi continues to talk, blocking out our whispers. Kiba clutches my arm, gently, his eyes staring into mine.

"A bad dream?" I nod, thinking of something else to say, instead of the actual nightmare.

"I failed my PreSAT." I mutter sarcasticly, earning a laugh from Kiba. I smirk, shaking my head, as Kakashi turns toward us. Kiba retracts his fingers from my arm and pulls back up straight in his seat. Kakashi makes a gesture with his hands, and the class turns to us.

"Anything new, Ms. Haruno?" He wonders. I hear Karin snicker in the distance. Kiba rubs his head, a Naruto characteristic.

"We were betting on who would get higher on the SAT." Kiba lies smoothly, watching Kakashi grin. He turns back to the whole class, continuing to speak.

The bell rings a few minutes later, and I pull my books together, shoving them in my bag, watching Kiba do the same. I stand up, as Kiba holds out his hand. I take it, smiling, and head towards the door, only to be shoved backwards by a familiar fake-redheaded girl. **(A/N: ITS SO FAKE! xD)** Karin glares at me, Ami appearing at her side from another classroom. Kiba raises an eyebrow, staring at her.

"So, Haruno.. because you can't get dear Sasuke Hot-pants, you go in for Kiba?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Sasuke Hot-pants?" Kiba asks amused, pulling his hand from mine, shoving them in his pockets. Karin nods.

"This _slut _right here tried to move in on the new guy, Sasuke, and ended up with you, Kiba." I growled, my hands clenched.

"I am fed up of your chicken shit, Karin. Why don't you go pick on someone else, who will actually just take it? Because neither Kiba nor I want to deal with his crap anymore." Kiba nods, his fingers grasping my arm for the second time today. Karin snarls, and I push past her and out of the doorway, heading down the hallway, Kiba behind me. He grins, grabbing my hand in his.

"Well damn. Naruto wasn't wrong about you shoving her around." He mutters sarcasticly. I giggle, pulling him towards my locker, opening it.

"Yep. Well I have to go meet up with Hinata at lunch to plan her party.. tell Naruto I said hi?" He nods, leaning against the locker next to mine. He moves his lips slightly, and I watch as he writhes a bit. I shut my locker, putting my books in my bag and lunch, raising an eyebrow at him. He bites his lip, standing up straight.

"The Sasuke from the mall Sunday?" I blush, nodding my head.

"Yes.. but I don't like him." My mind mutters something, but I push my inner away, taking in what I just said. Kiba sighs slightly happily. I grin, kissing his cheek, standing on my tiptoes. He blushes slightly, grinning back. I turn my back to him, waving over my shoulder, heading for the trees outside the cafeteria, looking for Hinata.

.

"We should have your party at your house, it's beautifal!" Hinata pouts slightly, taking a bite of her rice.

"But then we couldn't have loud music.. or alchahol." She says, sarcasticly. I laugh, making her also giggle. I take a bite of my apple, thinking deeply. Hinata turns to me, taking another bite of her rice, putting the container down on the bench, and picking up her notebook. She swallows.

"What about at your house, Sakura-chan?" She blushes as I stare at her, my mouth opening slightly. "S-sorry.. I was just .. ah.."

I take another bite of my apple, giggling. "It's alright. we'll see.. My house is quite boring." I make a face, and we both laugh. I suddenly snap my fingers.

"What about the park? It's far from houses, so no one will hear the music or anything and we can light the tiki torches I wanted to get." Hinata smiles.

"Perfect! We can light the torches and I can tell my parents I'm sleeping over yours so we can stay out there late. And the music will carry and it'll be so pretty... But what about food, and drink? Plus we'll have to get some more torches to cover the area better..." I smile as Hinata nods, writing in her notebook. I finish my apple, watching her pick up her container of rice and tomatoes.

"Hey Hinata?" I turn to her, as she puts her fork in her mouth, looking at me. She makes a small noise in her throat.

I look down at my hands in my lap, thinking of where to start. I take a breath.

I tell Hinata everything, from when my mother died all the way to when my father wanted to get therapy. Though I left out any detail pertaining to angels. When I was done, I said nothing, looking at the trees in the distance, biting my lip.

"Can .. can we keep this between ourselves, please?" I murmur, not looking at Hinata.

Hinata pulled me into a hug, and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Of course." She murmurs, pulling away, smiling gently.

"So that's why you never let me sleepover or come over.. huh?" I nod, wiping away a single tear in my eye. We hug again and Hinata closes up her empty container and notebook, putting them away.

"I can't believe next week you'll be older than me." I roll my eyes and we laugh again. "And we still haven't had any snow. What's with that?" Hinata shrugs, standing up, pulling me up with her. She shifts her back on her back, turning to the sky.

"My uncle used to say when there was delayed snow.. there was someone on Earth that was in love very badly."

"Maybe there is.." I ponder.

.

I get home from the library at seven that night, yawning slightly. I throw my bag and shoes at the stairs, collapsing on the couch. Only the couch chuckled. I screamed, falling onto the floor, looking up. I see Sasuke with one leg thrown over the arm of the chair, smirking at me.

"Well.. I need to sit here more often." He chuckles again.

I rub my head, kicking his shin. "Not funny, Sasuke-kun!" He grins, as I sit next to him, closing my eyes, leaning my head back.

"How was school?" He asks half heartedly, and I feel him watching my eyelids. I make a face.

"The usual.. except Karin urked me again." I hear Sasuke laugh.

"Urked? And that was that red headed chick right?" I nod, then open my eyes, frowning. "How do you know Karin?" He smirks.

"Saw her headed into the tanning salon in town Sunday." I fall back into the couch laughing, clutching my stomach. Sasuke raises an eyebrow, as I continue to laugh, his lips twitchig into a grin. He nudges me with his knee, as I stop laughing, my hands still clutching my middrift. "Was it that funny?" He wonders. I nod, standing up, looking around.

"I'm guessing my father's still at work." I say outloud, not realizing I never saw his car in the driveway. Sasuke nods.

"I only got here a few hours ago though, so I'm guessing." I nod, heading into the kitchen.

"Angels eat right?" I hear Sasuke chuckle from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Yeah. We don't drink blood so I assume so." He says sarcasticly, smirking. I open the fridge, pulling out the leftover fish from Sunday, putting it in the microwave. I turn to Sasuke, leaning against the counter. I shrug at him, pointing at the table as he sits, looking at me.

"You could make a good vampire though." He chuckles at my statement, leaning the chair back on two legs. The microwave dings, and I pull the fish, potatoes and corn out, distrubuting it onto two plates, handing Sasuke one. I give him a fork and knife too, sitting next to him. He takes a bite of the fish, making a face, mockingly. I take a bite of my own, smacking him.

We eat in silence for a few minutes, before I turn to him, a piece of potato on my fork suspended in mid air.

"Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke nods, making a noise through a mouthful of corn. I giggle slightly, putting my fork in my mouth, chewing for a minute, swallowing.

"If a mortal's life gets better.. and the main conflict sort of resolves.. what happens?" Sasuke looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Well... the angel would still stay.. but I guess the time would shorten by months." My face saddens. Sasuke tilts his head. "Why do you ask?" I play with my left over fish, not meeting his eyes. I shrug.

"I was just curious. And what if another conflict arises after?" Sasuke frowns slightly, turning back to his almost empty plate. I stare down at my own.

"Well I guess you get extended time. I really don't know about that one." He admits, taking another bite of his fish. I finish mine, my brain thinking through what he said. I clean up our plates when we're done, remaining silent. My phone rings from the counter and I pick it up, reading my father's text.

_Someone called in sick at the law firm so I'll have to stay until three. _

I text him back, reading it outloud to Sasuke. He nods, smirking, watching the sky darken outside.

"How about some midnight swimming?" He asks from the table. I smirk, looking outside.

"Sasuke-kun.. it's December, it's cold and it's not even 12 at night!" Sasuke shrugs, standing up, pulling at my hand. "Please?" He pouts, and my jaw drops at how childish he seems. I laugh, wishing I captured it on camera. I nod, giving in, feeling him pull me upstairs.

"Do you have to go and get shorts again?" I ask as he pulls me up the stairs towards my room. I can practicly feel him smirk.

"I brought a pair... just in case." I roll my eyes.

"Just in case my ass." I mutter, hearing Sasuke chuckle.

.

Again I stick my toe in the water, shivering a bit at the outside weather. Sasuke rolls his eyes, pulling off his shirt and pants, diving into the water again. I feel a sense of deja vu and blush as I remember what happened last time we were here.

I pull my jacket off finally, slipping under the water, opening my eyes.

I stare at Sasuke's wings under the water, never getting bored of staring at the gold shimmering off of them. My fingers once again find my necklace as I grip it, closing my eyes again, remembering my mother. The bad dream suddenly floods back to me and I make a noise in my throat, struggling with absolutely nothing under the water, before Sasuke grips my arms, pulling me up. I gasp, coughing.

"You okay?" Sasuke frowns, looking worried. I grip his shoulders, my chest heaving slightly. I nod weakly, treading water.

"I just ... Ah I had to sneeze under water." I can almost laugh at how stupid that seems. But Sasuke does it for me as he chuckles, releasing my arms, pulling back from me. "It's always you, Pinky." He says sarcasticly. I splash water in his face. He smirks, returning the favor.

We fight around pulling at each other and splashing around before I pull back, laughing too loudly. I hold up a hand.

"Alright I-I give up!" Sasuke smirks in victory.

"Can I ask you another question, Sasuke?" I swim over to the edge, sitting on the ledge, my legs in the water. Sasuke leans on my knees, smirking again. He nods, as I shiver, leaning for my towel, wrapping it around me for the moment.

"What were you like when you were... well... cold?" Sasuke raises an eyebrow for a moment, before getting what I am asking him.

"Like a bitch." We both chuckle, before he lays his head on his arms, his face turning serious.

"When I was younger.. and I found out my mother wasn't an angel.. It made me really sad. Neither my father or myself would talk to anyone, and we were just really _cold_. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone with my feelings or even tell anyone anything. I mostly ignored anyone, and a few of my first assignments. Then one of my old assignments, a little orphan called Rin came up to me one day and just ... slapped me. Literally. She was younger than me but she only did it once. Then she yelled at me, and after that.. I realized people can and will care."

Sasuke shrugs.

"After that I felt like I could talk to people more, and I felt a bit happy. And you know why my father was happy." He grins, as I nod, thinking of my mother again.

"How is she Sasuke?" I look away from him, towards the sky, not believing how warm it is for December. Sasuke rubs a hand up his face and through his raven locks.

"He's lovely." He murmurs. "She's one of Tsunade's favorites... like S-" He stops as I turn to him.

"Like who?" I tilt my head. He shakes his hair.

"Nothing. She is one of Tsunade's favorite angels. In fact she's with an assignment right now.. in Australia." I smile gently, thinking of my mother of all people with white wings streaked with golden, helping another person in need. I frown once more, looking at Sasuke.

"Why didn't she get picked to help me?" Sasuke shrugs gently.

"When you were an assignment, she was already with an assignment herself and she doesn't .. or didn't know that your father beat you. Tsunade knew she was you mother and chose to keep it from her so she wouldn't hurt Hana." I touch his cheek, and he looks up at me, his onyx eyes confused.

"Thank you for everything, Sasuke-kun.." I kiss his forehead, pulling my towel off of me, suddenly diving into the water beside him. I hold myself under the water, while my blush fades, and pull up finally, staring at Sasuke. He grins.

"Your welcome, pinky."

.

**AHAA. xD I'm happy. Sorry this took so long... I was off an on the subject with inspiration all day. Anyways. **

**Sorry about the fact that its freaking December and not snowing xD I totally messed up, but don't worry.. I will so totally make it snow. Because I'm freaking Jack Frost, bitches. Lmfao. How'd you like it? Reviews pleaseeee. Thank youu. **

**I don't have much to say this time so... stay tuned for the next chapter. Sorry for this random change in Sakura's father.. but I promise you'll know why it happened so quick if you stay tuned xD Hope you enjoyed. MUAH :3**


	6. 17 Feathers

**Sorry for the delay, got caught up in other crap, aka other inspirations/stories that I couldn't stop typing with until I finished them. Plus stupid computer wasn't letting me post, so I had to wait until the next morning to post this, ugh. Stupid technology. Dx. I always find it's this damn story that I get delayed the most on! FML. PLus I was super ass tired this afternoon like Zombie tired. Dx I could barely write, nor type and when I started drawing, it was doodling. Lmfao. Once again again again, thanks to those who support and like this story, I'll be quicker to update next time, I swear. *Yawns* Anyways.. onward with the story. **

**I swear this story will get to a climax anytime soon.. maybe. lmfao. Fail. ALSO I changed around Hinata's birthday by a few dates, sorry! I didn't want it so close to Christmas so I just said it was two weeks before it. Sorry for the info change! I don't own Naruto so it's just for this story. Her real birthday is December 28th. So no flaming me on the change of dates, because I only changed it for my personal reasons and it's not like I can change the actual manga facts, I'm not M. Kishimoto, obviously. *rolls eyes* **

**Enjoy! :) **

_**His Wings**_

.

.

.

The next morning I get a feeling in the bottom of my stomach, that essentially makes me volunteer to drive my father out to the therapist's office.

It finally starts to snow that morning, as I pull out of the driveway. I take it as a sign that my father really wants to change, which gives me the hope to smile the whole way to the office. When we pull up at the building, my father moves to get out, before I stop him.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" I think it's honestly the least I can do right now, but he shakes his head gently.

"It's alright. I'll call you later." I smile, nodding as he steps out into the small flurry of flakes falling from the sky, shutting the car door behind him.

Seeing it has started to snow for the winter, I call Hinata, and tell her I'm going to stop by her house and pick up the tiki torches. Since her birthday is in a day, we agree to get the stuff ready, and store it in her garage, hoping it won't snow too bad. I also tell her I'll get the food and drinks tonight after dinner. I then head over to Sasuke's apartment, wondering if I should go in the building and get him. I admit, I am quite curious as to where he lives.

But Sasuke seems to know me so well, because he heads out the building as I pull up, his hands in his leather jacket pockets. I can't help but giggle at his black and grey striped sweater. He smirks, turning to me as he gets in the car.

"What?" I giggle again, looking around.

"You're wearing a scarf." I say dumbly, pulling back out to the road, heading for Hinata's house. Sasuke grins, rubbing his hands together.

"Well so are you." He points to my pink scarf in emphasis, "Plus, Angels get cold too you know." I can't help but smile and shake my head at his sarcasticness.

We end up arguing over a music related subject as I pull into Hinata's long driveway, and get out, knocking on the door. Sasuke gets out the other side of the car, putting his hands in his pockets, watching me shiver. He grins.

Sasuke shakes the white snow out of his hair, and I watch, trying not to blush. I don't say anything, because knowing me; it'll sound drunken.

Hinata pulls open the door and smiles at us, giving me a big hug, pulling the two of us into the foyer of her house. "It's actually starting to snow! I hope we can do the party before it gets to .. iced." Hinata looks out the door one more time, before shutting it, turning to us shyly.

"S-sasuke-san." She bows slightly, and Sasuke nods. Hinata smiles at me, pointing for us to take our shoes off. I watch as Sasuke pulls off his boots, and I pull of my sneakers, wriggling my toes through my furry socks. Sasuke rolls his eyes. Sasuke and I pull off our jackets and scarves, hanging them on the hooks, before following Hinata into the kitchen.

"D-do you guys want anything warm?" I shake my head, turning to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm okay, thank you." He shakes his hair gently.

Neji, Hinata's cousin, comes into the kitchen, TenTen at his heels. TenTen smiles, wrapping her arms around me, and I hug her back, giggling.

"Hey Ten." She squeals, smacking my arm, feigning hurt.

"Sakura! I haven't seen you in forever, dammit! Where have you been?" I shrug, turning to Neji, hugging him too. He smiles, pulling back, leaning agianst the counter between Hinata and TenTen. He turns his eyes towards Sasuke, then looking back at me. He blinks. I smile apologeticly.

"Neji, TenTen, this is my friend Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun..." Sasuke smirks, shaking Neji's hand, and nods at TenTen.

"Hn." Neji says.

"Hn." Sasuke replies. It's like their speaking in a whole other language, my inner mutters, as the two half glance, half glare at each other.

TenTen, Hinata, and myself roll our eyes, laughing.

.

Neji and TenTen end up helping us lug all of the party supplies needed into Hinata's garage.

"Damn, all this for a party, Sakura?" Neji huffs, carring in a heavy looking table. TenTen steps into the garage as he sets the table down, putting a couple of torches next to him, rubbing his shoulder. Neji leans back into her touch, closing his eyes. He murmurs something into her ear, and she giggles, patting his back, turning to brush off the tables.

"Well it's at the park, so we have no.. sitting arrangements or anything really." I shrug, helping Hinata put the lids on the torches. Neji 'hn's', dissapearing out the garage door agian. I turn to TenTen, grinning.

"They are _so _alike." TenTen grins back.

"Agreed. They're both emotionally constipated." We laugh, as Sasuke steps down into the garage, holding one end of the table, Neji holding the other.

"I heard that, pinky." Sasuke mutters, puffing out his cheeks as he lifts the table down the step. I roll my eyes and can't help but stick my tongue out, finishing putting the lids on and head over to the folding chairs, putting them in one stack. Sasuke and Neji put the table down, exchanging a grunted 'hn.' We can't help but roll our eyes again at their communication skills, even Hinata seems to giggle.

"You guys having this party on your birthday, Hinata? As in freaking tomorrow?" TenTen asks, as Neji sits in one of the open folding chairs. TenTen sits in his lap, leaning back into him. Hinata nods, blushing slightly at their contact. I can't help but frown a bit, secretly wishing it was me and a certain someone. I blush turning away, hoping no one notices.

"Are you guys coming?" Hinata asks gingerly, clasping her hands together, watching as TenTen grins, gripping Neji's arm.

"Of course we will!" Sasuke wipes his forehead, grinning at Hinata. "What about me, eh?" Hinata flushes, bowing slightly.

"Gomen, Sasuke-san. Would you like to come too?" Sasuke grins, nodding. I smack Sasuke's arm, almost jealous at how close TenTen and Neji are. Sasuke shrugs, leaning against one of the tables, looking at the items around him.

"How are you guys going to get this stuff to the park?"

"We can fit it in Father's truck." Neji shrugs, wrapping an arm around TenTen.

"Then it's settled." I grin.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" I pull out of Hinata's house an hour later, turning to Sasuke, who turns the heat on, rubbing his hands together again. He eyes my face.

"Hn?"

"Do you think there will ever be a time where I'll see my mother again?" Sasuke's brow furrows as he leans back in his seat.

"Maybe. I don't know, because hardly any human's have visited Tsunade. She's the only one who can call angels up there, and she never does. It's against the rules or something." He shrugs. I purse my lips, sighing.

"Okay.. thank you for answering anyways.."

"Anytime, pinky." He pats my knee, making me blush.

"Where are you headed?" He asks, looking out the window, watching all the elegant houses pass by. I shrug, watching him out the corner of my eye, as he pulls his black book out of his pocket, rifling through it. I raise an eyebrow, which Sasuke catches. He grins, shrugging, reading over a page, before putting it back in his jacket, as he leans back again.

"We could get some lunch? I'll have to pick up my dad in an hour or so.." Sasuke frowns.

"From work?" He tilts his head, watching me shake my head.

"From the therapists." Sasuke makes a small 'o' of his mouth, before nodding, looking out the window.

"Sasuke-kun? What did you do to my father to make him get better?" I ask quietly, blushing. Sasuke turns back to me, frowning ever so slightly.

"What makes you think I did something to him?" I blush deeper, biting my lip. "Well.. I-... He just changed all of a sudden and-" Sasuke sighs, cutting me off.

"When I left you upstairs that night, I went down to him and.. well I'm not allowed to reveal exactly I did.. but it's one of those special powers you asked about the second day I knew. It just makes people... form an idea to get better... like inception, or some crap." He grins, making me giggle.

"Like that movie?" Sasuke smirks.

"Sort of, though Leonardo has nothing on me." He grins again, showing a pair of white teeth.

In my mind, I can't help but agree.

.

"What are you getting?"

"Food."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"The shrimp and tomatoes. You?"

"The chicken masala sounds good."

"Bleh." Sasuke makes a face over his menu, smirking at my shocked face. I close my menu, smacking him with it. He grins, blocking my hits with his arm, which attracts some attention from the other people in the resturant. I blush, putting my menu down on the table.

The waiter takes our orders, and as soon as his back is turned from us, Sasuke leans back in his chair. I roll my eyes.

"Its a wonder how you don't get kicked out of so many resturants."

"Nope. It's not." Sasuke shrugs, taking a sip of his coke. I shake my head, clasping my hands on the table. My eyes wander all around the resturant, not meeting Sasuke's. He sighs, dropping his chair back on all four feet, and leans forward towards me, his chin resting on his entertwined hands. He shifts his elbows onto the table, looking at me, a smirk on his face.

"Whassa matter?" I pout.

"Nothing." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Tell me." I lean back, putting on my best bored face. "There's nothing wrong, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke frowns.

"I don't believe you." I sigh, giving into his pleading eyes. Clearly I'm not the most defensive.

"I had a .. nightmare last night and the night before. I was in the forest, and I saw my mother, and then she turned into Itachi, and Itachi told me to join him, and then you came out of the bushes with your wings all ripped up.." Tears come to my eyes. Sasuke inhales, his thumb brushing away my tears.

"It could mean nothing.. or..."

"Or?" I bite my lip, looking at him worriedly. He shrugs, patting my hand.

"I don't know Sakura, I'm sorry." Sasuke murmurs, looking down, almost guiltily. I cup his cheek, making his eyes meet mine.

"Do you think.. Itachi's out there? Looking for you?" Sasuke frowns.

"I don't think so.. but if he is, nothing to worry about, we have a league of Angels who kick ass." He says sarcasticly.

But as we eat dinner and even when I go to drop him at my house, I know this nightmare talk is still bothering Sasuke. I purse my bottom lip in worry.

.

My father calls me thirty minutes after I drop Sasuke off, and I head back over to the therapists, yawning. I pull up, as he stands outside, shuddering slightly. He gets in the car, looking out at the evercoming snow. I turn to him, planting a smile on my face as he cups his hands to his mouth, blowing heat into them, and shivers, watching me turn to him. He pulls at the seatbelt.

"How'd it go?" I ask, watching him fix his seatbelt and tug at his jacket.

"We haven't gotten that far yet, but pretty good. She wants me to come in in three days too before work. Are you going to drive me again tomorrow? Because you'll have to drop me off at work too." I nod, smiling.

"Sure. I managed to put a pizza in the oven before I left, is that alright for dinner?" He nods, turning away from me.

I can't help but notice how his usual wrinkles and grey hairs have faded, and I'm pretty sure its not a trick of the light. That means it was the stress and alchohol doing it. I sigh in relief.

"How long has it been since you had a drink?" He turns to me again, his eyes searching my face.

"Three days. After Inoichi came over." I nod, smiling happily at him.

"That's really good." I murmur.

.

After dinner, I let my father have some alone time to watch the football game, as I tell him I have to get the food and drinks for the party tomorrow. I leave him with a mug of coffee and a doughnut, smiling still. I wonder how long it's been since it was this peaceful.

When I get to the market, I realize that I haven't even invited Kiba, though I know Hinata's already sent out invites. I send him a text, telling him to call me if he needs anything, and head into the store, deciding which chips to get and which sodas would be best. I sigh, realizing I would probably be the worst party planner on the planet. Kiba texts me saying he'll be there. I smile, until I remember Sasuke is going to, so my smile drops.

While I'm putting different foods in my cart, I spot an aisle for christmas wrapping paper and cards. I slap my forehead.

How did I forget it is Christmas in two weeks!

I buy a few rolls of colored paper, thinking over what I'm going to get my friends, as I bump into someone accidently. I look up apologeticly.

"I'm sorry-"

Shizune looks up at me, smiling. I smile back, hugging her.

"Shizune! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" She waves a hand at me, pulling away.

"It's okay. How are you?" I grin at her, gesturing to my items.

"I'm great! Just picking up a few things for a party and Christmas, how are you?" Shizune grips her basket in her hands, her eyes wandering behind me. I turn towards where she's looking, seeing a man with dark hair. I shrug, wondering if she thinks the guy is cute. She shakes her head, as if to snap out of a trance.

"I'm just picking up some things for a casserole tomorrow. I haven't seen you around the library. We got some more nonfiction angel books in." I grin.

"Really? That's great! I'll surely stop by in the next few days. I should be going, my fathers waiting at home," I check my watch, looking back at her, "I'll see you in a few days?"

Shizune smiles. "Definately. See you soon, Sakura." She turns to walk away and I wave as she does.

Then I remember something.

Shizune has a fiance! Iruka, I think she said his name is. I frown, turning back towards the dark haired man, finding him gone. Something tells me I recognize the long dark hair, and if I'm right, if he turned around, he'd have red eyes. Now I frown deeper, because I really am confused about many things now.

Why do I see Itachi everywhere?

Either way, I decide not to tell Sasuke, for the fear that I will worry him more than he needs. Like he said, it could mean nothing. Must be a drawback from these stupid reoccuring nightmares, my mind muses as I head over to the cashier.

.

"Happy Birthday Hinata!"

Said girl turns around in a circle, eyeing the people surrounding her and blushes madly.

Thank goodness the amount of tiki torches we set up around the party keeps it a bit warmer, and the snow is only small flakes. That's quite marvelous for twelve at night, I laugh. As Hinata heads over towards the groups of people to thank them for coming, a strong arm wraps around my waist. For a minute, I think it's Sasuke, but then reality kicks in as I turn to stare into brown eyes.

"This party's awesome, Sakura." Kiba leans down to kiss my lips, pulling back with a grin on my face. I nod in agreement.

"I can't believe we actually did this, at midnight, during winter!" I exclaim, giggling. Kiba continues to grin, looking around at the people.

I watch as Hinata flings her arms around Naruto's neck, blushing madly. He grins, hugging her back as tightly. I shiver slightly as a gust of cold wind runs through my jacket. Kiba's fingers rub my skin, trying in attempt to warm me up. As he does, a finger pokes me on the shoulder, and I turn once more, this time meeting the color eyes I love so much. I stare into Sasuke's onyx orbs, smiling.

"Hey, Pinky." I really want to fling my arms around him, not just in an attempt to get warm, but I don't because Kiba is right next to me.

"Sasuke-kun." I greet him, smiling wider. Sasuke looks around, pulling his hands into his jacket pockets, puffing out his cheeks.

"It's damn cold." He shakes hands with Kiba, and the two exchange a nod. My mind tells me this probably, well really can't get any awkwarder than it seems to be right now.

"Sakura!" Hinata runs towards me, Naruto at her heels, and flings her arms around me much like she did with Naruto. I giggle hugging her back as she pulls away. I watch as Naruto bumps knuckles with Sasuke and Kiba, and I can't help but roll my eyes. Hinata grips my arms, smiling widely at me. I smile back.

"You officially are the bestest friend Ever! I can't believe we actually were able to do this!" She smiles, pulling back now and grips Naruto's hand. I wave her comment away, smirking.

"No problem, it does look awesome." Someone calls Hinata's name, and she leads us all over to one of the tables we had to carry yesterday. I stare at the lilac cake on it, smiling. Everyone starts to sing the birthday song, and Kiba wraps his arms around my midsection, swaying me slightly as we sing. I giggle, but can't help but glance out the corner of my eye towards Sasuke, who joins in the singing, but wears a scowl on his face.

My smile drops.

.

After Hinata manages to blow out the candles, Neji turns the stereo up higher, as TenTen cuts the cake, handing everyone a slice.

I get a piece, and head over to sit with Kiba on one of the benches nearby. He smiles, as I curl my legs under me on the bench and lean into his arm.

"This is a great party." I murmur, looking around for Sasuke, finding him next to Naruto, who seems to be scarfing down two pieces of cake. Sasuke pushes Naruto, who pushes back, and the two start to playfully fight as if really brothers. My smile turns gentle as I realize this is what Sasuke probably was like with Itachi before he murdered their family.

"That Sasuke guy seems very nice." Kiba says, licking some of the icing off the side of his lip. I giggle, nodding.

The suddent face base turns into a slow song, and I watch everyone group up, until I realize Kiba is stood up, holding out his hand to me. I look up at him, my mouth slightly open.

"Dance?" He asks, throwing away our plastic plates. I nod, taking his hand, as he pulls me up. He leads me towards the center of the dancing, and pulls me towards him by my hips. My fingers find his neck, as I lean into his shoudler, forgetting about Sasuke altogether. He slowly spins us in a circle, and starts to sing along with the song under his breath. I laugh into his jacket, inhaling.

"You're stupid." I mutter, gripping his neck affectionately. He grins into my hair.

"Thanks." He murmurs.

The songs is about to end when a husky voice speaks from behind Kiba.

"Can I cut in?" I pull back slightly from Kiba's chest, to stare at Sasuke, who puts his hands in his pockets, shrugging. I turn my face to Kiba, who shrugs back, smiling. He places a small chaste kiss on my lips, before turning and walking over to Shino across the park. I turn back to Sasuke, who steps forward, taking one hand in his and wraps his other arm around my waist. I raise an eyebrow.

"BunBun's made me do it." He smirks, and I turn to TenTen, who twirls around in Neji's arms, winking at me, grinning. I giggle, turning back to Sasuke, realizing how close he is.

"That's the only reason?" I murmur, trying to hide my blush, but the surrounding firelilght seems to illuminate it.

"I wanted to spend time with my pinky." Sasuke grins widely, shrugging as he turns me in a circle. _My pinky_, those two words repeat in my head, and I can't help but realize how jealous Kiba would be if he heard Sauske say that. I lean into Sasuke's jacket, inhaling his addictive scent.

"How nice." Sasuke lets out a chuckle, nodding at my comment.

Unlike when I was dancing with Kiba it was nice though; I feel much safer with Sasuke and .. maybe even happier.

"Have you had any other dreams?" Sasuke murmurs, turning us agains slowly. This is a damn long song, my mind thinks happily, and my inner screams in joy. I rub my thumb over the back of Sasuke's palm, shaking my head. I pull back from his shoulder to get a better look at his face. He smiles ever so slightly, as he leans in to kiss my forehead.

"That's great, pinky."

.

I realize then it's a school night, and we're all up still dancing to music out in the park at one thirty in the morning. After dancing with Sasuke I feel lighter, as if I could fly away from all of this right now, and seem to move quicker too.

"Hinata!" I call, finding her by the presents (unopen still!) table, snuggling against Naruto. He looks up grinning.

"Are you going to open your presents later? It's almost two in the morning." Hinata's eyes widen as she nods vigorously. She pulls away from Naruto, starting to pack up the left over cake and presents. Naruto helps her, and I see that most people have started to thank Hinata and hug her, before returning home. I unlock Neji's truck, opening the doors, as Sasuke comes up behind me. I jump turning to him, making him smirk.

"Want help?"

Soon enough it's just me, Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Hinata and TenTen cleaning up and putting the leftovers away. Naruto, Neji and Sasuke heave the tables and chairs towards Neji's truck, as Hinata piles the presents together and TenTen and I clean up the trash, packing it in bags.

"How'd you like the dance?" TenTen asks smugly. I blush, making myself busy with picking up plates from the tables, and grass.

"It was lovely." I whisper, for fear Sasuke will be within hearing distance of us. TenTen makes a face of victory, tying up the bags. We pull the bags over to the park trash cans, flinging them in.

"You really like him, don't you Sakura?" We head over to Hinata, helping her pick up the wrapped boxes and cards. I blush again.

"I really do, Ten..." I murmur, turning to make sure Sasuke isn't near; but he's leaning aginst Neji's truck heaving a chair up to Naruto, who stands in the bed of the truck, packing the items in.

"What about Kiba?" I bite my lip, as Hinata turns to us, giving me an expression that tells me she wants to know too.

"I don't know, guys.. I mean he's really nice, and I do like him but ... I don't know." I admit, looking down guiltily. Hinata hugs me from the side and TenTen pats my back comfortingly. "It's alright, Saks. Thing's will work out soon, I promise. Hinata and I have caught Sasuke watching you about ten damn times tonight. I'm sure you'll end up with him soon... And I'm sure things will work out with Kiba."

I bite my lip harder. _It won't work out ever! I can't love- Like Sasuke! He's a damn angel!_ I want to scream, but I hold it back, heading to Neji's truck, my arms full of boxes and gifts. Hinata and TenTen follow on my heels, as Naruto heads past us to pick up the last table.

Neji get's in the front seat, TenTen in the middle, and Naruto next to her, leaving Hinata, myself and Sasuke crammed into the back.

"This was really fun, thank you guys." Hinata murmurs, and Neji turns a corner, making me fall practicly into Sasuke's lap. I blush, pulling back; uttering a sorry. He just smirks.

"Your absolutely dutely welcome, Hinata!" TenTen yells from the front seat, shivering from the wind outside. Neji puts an arm around her, rubbing her shoulders. Seeing TenTen shiver, and the fact that I'm only in a thin jacket makes me shudder, pressing my hands together in my lap. Hinata leans her arm towards mine, trying to warm me up, and Sasuke catches my jaw shivering. He smirks.

"Cold?" I nod, closing my eyes. I expect to feel him put his jacket around my shoulder, but instead his arm wraps around my shoulders. I utter a gasp.

"The leather jacket was cold." Sasuke mutters, a smug look on his face. I can practicly feel TenTen grinning from in front of us.

.

After school that day, I drive my father to the therapists, yawning the whole way.

"How is Hinata?" He catches me covering my mouth with one hand.

"She's great. Shall I tell her you said hello?" My father nods, turning to look out the window at the now heavy snow on the roads. I yawn again, blinking, trying to keep myself from getting blurred vision. I pull up to the therapists office, and turn to my father, who unbuckles his seat belt.

"Do you have a few minutes?" He asks, turning back to me, wrapping his scarf around his neck. I nod, raising an eyebrow in question.

"The doctor wants to meet you, is all." He gets out, and I shrug, turning off the engine and get out the other side, putting my hands in my jacket pockets, huffing cold air through my teeth.

We enter the building, and I adjust to the roaring heat from the heater unit. I undo my coat and loosen my scarf, pulling my hands from my pockets. My father leads me towards the elevator, pressing the fifth floor button. At this point I undo my coat completely and pull it off, hefting it into my arms.

"She thinks it'll be good to meet you, so she can understand whats going on." My father mutters from beside me as we step out of the doors and towards the end of the hallway.

He knocks on the door and hears a woman call for him to enter. He steps in, shutting it behind me. The blond haired lady with pigtails rises from her desk chair, smiling widely.

"So this is Mr. Haruno's daughter, aren't you going to introduce us, Ken?" My father nods, stepping to the side as I stare into the woman's hazel eyes.

What my father says next makes my eyes widen and a loud gasp escape my lips.

"Sakura, this is my therapist, Doctor. Tsunade."

.

**Aha, I love cliffhangers. xD**

**I realize now that some of you are about to shoot me out of the frustration and shock. That 1. WTF it's Tsunade! and 2. WHAT THE HELL! WHY HAVEN'T SASUKE AND SAKURA HOOKED UP YET!**

**We'll get to it xD Again sorry for the stupid delay, computer was a mess this morning and last night. **

**Stay tuned and hope you enjoyed :3 Review? Thankss. **


	7. 18 Feathers

**Been gone a few days (*COUGH COUGH* Weeks.), but I'm back now! :) Someone seriously needs to protest to Kishimoto about this anti-SasuSaku thingy :O Anyways, I'm curious as to what you guys think of this series, is it getting a bit boring? I feel as if I'm making you wait too long for the surprises and whole SasuSaku thingy ..**

**Sorry for that long ass ghey delay. (rhymerr). I shall summarize what the hell happened. Relatives came into town, and family was ALL over the place so I had to tag along. To top it off, for some reason, I didn't have the imagination or motivation to write for a long time. Andddd also I sprained my wrist. Leaving me unable to write or type for a long amount of time, let alone move it around for a few days. D; AND THEN my relatives came for a visit and they started to bring me down into a bigger emotional slump so I couldn't even look at the keyboard. But I'd tried to get out of it and finally did. Sorry about that! I really owe you guys for putting up with my crap.  
**

**Continuing, this MAY (or may not be) an exciting chapter xD You'll never know until you read it, and review. Lmfao. **

**Anyways, enjoy! :) **

_**His Wings**_

.

.

.

"H-huh?"

It seemed forever I stared into those hazel eyes, the eyes of the head angel. My mouth gaped, and I could feel my fingers starting to break out in cold sweat around my car keys.

I had some serious things to discuss with Sasuke now.

Wait.. didn't he say Tsunade was up in heaven all of the time and you could only see her if she summoned you? I prevented myself from frowning, as the martly dressed lady held out a manicured hand, smiling. She looked only thirty five at the most, yet somehow I knew she was older. I shakily reached out my empty hand to grasp hers, as she shook it, blinking slowly, her face portraying welcoming, as if we never knew of each other.

"My name is doctor Tsunade, you must be Sakura. Ken has told me all about you, how pretty you are!" She crooned, pulling away from my hand.

"Uh.. yes.. thank you." I swallow; as my inner screams at me, obviously as confused as I am. My father gives the woman a small smile.

Tsunade looked from my father to me and back to my father, nodding. She placed her hands on her hips, smiling.

"Well, Sakura, I'll be seeing you in a few days, yes?" I blinked.

"H-huh?"

"Well in a few days, I'll be calling you into my office with Ken to do a bit of rehab like activites. It'll be great for you to both get off what's on your shoulders since your mother's death, Sakura."

I nod, shifting my feet. "Okay, I'll see you in a few days," I touch my father's shoulder, smiling, "I'll pick you up later, father." He nods at me.

I barely make it into the elevator, when everything comes crashing down on me.

How the hell is Tsunade even on Earth? And _why_?

.

By the time I got home, I could literally say I was steaming.

Slamming the car door, I yanked my keys out of my bag, also slamming the front door opened.

"Sasuke!" My scream echoes through the quiet house, and I hoped he would come slumping down the stairs, his hands in his pockets, that familiar smirk on his face. I wanted the courtesy to slap it off of his beautiful lips.

I honestly didn't even know why I was angry at Sasuke, it's not like it's wrong of Tsunade to be in my life, but I couldn't help but be pissed at the fact that earlier he told me she was in heaven and she would summon you only if she needed you. I started to wonder what good it would do to yell at Sasuke right now. I didn't even know why Tsunade was in my life.

Finally my hands came unclenched and I slumped onto the couch, still no response from upstairs, telling me Sasuke wasn't here.

After relaxing for a few minutes, I got off the couch, deciding to get a drink of water.

I gulp down the cool liquid, pushing myself up the stairs to my room, still slightly hoping that Sasuke was in there. I even went as far as to clench my eyes shut and cross my fingers, as I pushed open my door. Again my back slumped as soon as the door moved to reveal a clean but empty room.

"Damnit." I couldn't help but muttering, as I pouted.

"Sasuke, the time I need you the most, your just gone." I let out a small sigh, closing the door to my room again. The my phone rings in my pocket, and once again the hope that is it Sasuke arises. I pull it out of my pocket, frowning at the caller instant I answer it, Kiba's calm voice fills my ears.

"Hey, Saks.." He murmurs, and in the background I can hear the faint clink of chains. I assume he's helping out with his dad.

"Hi, Kiba. How have you been?" I lean against my door for a few seconds, trying to relax.

"I've just been helping my dad with the kaddaber dogs.. Are you okay? You sound a bit shaken up.." On the other end a desk chair squeaks and theres a loud cough. I breathe in, trying to calm my erractic heart beat.

"Yeah.. I just came back from a run." I lie through my teeth, heading back downstairs.

"That's good. So, listen.. if your not too tired from your run, I was wondering if you wanted to go down to the ice skating rink? Since it's started to drop in temperature they're offering free hours for the next few days. I'm off in an hour, do you want to go?"

"Sounds fun." Only half of my mind seems to comprehend what I reply with.

.

Within the hour, I find myself driving down to the ice rink across the city, by the park. _This is the perfect way to take your mind off of Sasuke and his angel boss!_, my inner screams at me; but I don't listen to her; I know I won't be able to stop thinking this over.

I manage to spot Kiba before I even arrive; his cheesy grin gives it away.

"Still tired from your run?" He leans against my open door, helping me out onto the cold ground. Instantly his arm goes around me, as he plants a kiss to my nose almost too sweetly. I start to have doubts on if Kiba really is too sappy for my tastes; or maybe I'm just doing this because of Sasuke.

"I'm okay. How long have they been offering out free hours?" I shake my hair, trying to bring myself back to normal.

Kiba leads us into the big stadium, and the sounds of voices and laughter hits me as fast as the heating does. We take off our coats, renting a locker and the skates. We sit down on the benches, untying our shoes.

"Unfortunately, Suigetsu told me Karin might be here with her possy today.." Kiba admits, looking at me guiltily. I smile, shrugging.

"It's alright. I won't get in a fight, I promise. I didn't know you spoke with Suigetsu?" I raise an eyebrow at him, earning a small awkward laugh in return from my boyfriend.

"Let's just say one wrestling match in school when you beat the guy's ass leads to guy friends these days.." He scratches his head, something I am used to as a Naruto characteristic. I can help but laugh as I pull on the white skates, tugging hard at the laces. Kiba pulls on his other skate next to me, double tying the laces and stands up, holding out a hand to steady me as I stand up.

We head straight onto the ice, and I cluing onto the railing for a while. My mother did teach me how to iceskate long ago, but I do fear I'm a bit rusty. I can't say the same for Kiba as she skates past me, turning and skating backwards, grinning.

"Cocky ass." I let go of the rail, swaying slightly for a few moments before regaining my balance and skating up to meet him. He takes my hand, pulling me around the oval shaped rink.

"I am not. I think you have me confused with Naruto." Kiba grins again; but I can't smile back because already I am thinking of Sasuke.

"You okay? You look a little mad.." Kiba squeezes my hand gently, and I snap my head up, letting out a small fake smile.

"Yeah.. I think I just saw Karin though, unless someone else has that bright hair and slutty clothing."

.

Sadly, I was right, even if I was lying, because as soon as I say her name, my shoulder slams into anothers; and there's a loud squeal. I swerve around, meeting the red eyes.

"Watch it, pinky." Karin growls, swaying, trying to gain her balance.

I let out a growl, because once again I am thinking of Sasuke.

"My name is Sakura, you know, Karin." Two blondes swerve through the crowds, and I find myself face to face with Ino and Ami too. Ami crosses her arms over her jacket and Ino just glares at me, flinging her blonde ponytail all over the place. It almost hits Karin in the face, which makes Kiba chuckle under his breath from beside me.

"Hey, forehead." Ino smiles bittersweetly.

"Ino? How is your father? I haven't seen him in ages." I can actually say I am being nice to her for once. Which I haven't done since third grade.

"You would know, wouldn't you, billboard brow?" She spits out, and Ami places a hand on her shoulder.

"Ohhkayyyyyy... we'll be going now. Say hi to Suigetsu for me, Karin." Kiba smiles at them, jerking me away by the elbow. He only manages to turn his back on them a second, when Karin's nasaly voice cuts through the air like a knife, along with her words.

"Hey, Kiba. I ran into someone at the mall yesterday; and we decided to catch up. Would you like to see her? She has missed you.." Karin snickers, gesturing for Ami to point to the girl. Both myself and Kiba turn to stare at the girl sat in the bleachers across from us. But of course, only Kiba recognises her.

And by the look on his face I can only infer she was an ex-girlfriend.

"Y-you brought.. Rin here?" Kiba sounds strangled, and almost falls back on his skates as the brunette girl raises her arm in a greeting.

"Of course, she and I were friends in six grade.. weren't we, Kiba?" Karin grins evily, and now it's my turn to yank Kiba away. I pull an arm around his mid section, directing him to the other side of the rink, leaning against the railing once we're away from Karin.

"Are you okay?" I put a hand to his face, watching his eyes divert to everything but my face.

"... Yeah.. I'm sorry about that.. and the whole Rin thing.." Kiba gulps, finally turning to meet my eyes. I let out a small smile, nodding at him.

"It's alright.. even I have my fair share of anger towards Karin and her possy." I choose not to bring up the whole Rin thing, though my eyes do divert back to the pretty girl in the stands. I blink, turning my eyes back to Kiba, rubbing his cheek with my thumb.

"Sakura... Rin was my ex-girlfriend. We broke up a few months ago.. that's why.. why no other girl really spiked my attention until you. But I don't know if I'm completely over her yet. I .. I loved her, Sakura." He swallows, looking away guiltily. I can't help but smile only slightly that Kiba would be so honest with me. But my subconsious seems to be horrid today, because the first thing that comes to mind is that I could be with Sasuke if Kiba still loves his ex.

"It's alright. You have time.. no one is stressing you to do anything, alright?" I kiss his cheek, looking around us at the crowds of teenagers.

"Let's keep skating."

.

Everything seems to change after the encounter with Karin. Sure Kiba seems to go back to his grinning and happy self on the outside, but on the inside; something in his mind starts contemplating and fighting with itself.

He leaves me outside by my car, planting a single kiss on my lips and goes over to his Dad's pick up truck, getting in the drivers seat.

I start to wonder what he's gone through before me as I drive home, awaiting the next few hours until I have to pick my father up from the therapists.

Aka.. Tsunade.

The angel boss.

"Stop thinking about her, dammit!" I yell once I am at a stop light. I can't help but slam my hand on the steering wheel. I ignore the odd glances I get from the car beside me.

My mind still doesn't free from the cloud of Sasuke and his angelic business as I reach my house. I slam the door of both the car and house without knowing it; and evidently chuck my shoes against the wall. Still I don't know the source of my anger. I turn my head, looking at my pale complexion in the hallway mirror, spotting something slightly odd.

My eyes seem to have a slightly red glint to them.

"The heck?" I blink a few times, and rub my eyes, trying to get out the color, but nothing works.

"Sasuke, what's happening to me?" I mutter softly, thinking I am loosing my mind, but as soon as I say his name, the red glint disappears. I blink a few more times in the mirror, watching my usual emerald green orbs. _The hell was that?_, My inner wonders, tilting her head. I shrug as if answering her and head into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge, gulping it down. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until now.

"I've got to talk to Tsunade alone."

.

I plan out what I am going to ask Tsunade to start with as soon as I ask my father to wait in the car so I can talk alone with her.

Again I rehearse what I am going to say in the elevator, and silence myself as soon as I reach the door. I knock lightly, hearing a woman's voice tell me to enter from the other side. I push open the door, staring at my father and Tsunade shaking hands.

"Ken, why don't you go wait downstairs, I just wish to speak to Sakura alone, if that's alright with you?" She smiles slightly, nodding at him to exit. He smiles back at her, nodding in goodbye and walks past me, gently taking the car keys from my outstretched hand. I gape at her, realizing she practicly read my mind. Damn angels.

As soon as he shuts the door behind him, Tsunade motions for me to have a seat and sits in her own desk chair, clasping her hands on the wood surface.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Sakura."

I stop gaping, and cross my legs, awkwardly.

"Y-you're-"

Tsunade raises a hand at me gently, nodding.

"Head angel, yes I know."

"B-but-"

Again she cuts me off, this time by swinging in her chair to look out the window at the street below. She sighs, pressing a hand to the cold glass, watching the snow fall.

"There has been a situation here on Earth, Sakura, which requires my supervision."

"What-"

"Sasuke has told me all about you and your father, Sakura. Do not fret, he will be okay soon; he had a severe case of depression though; with an offside of denial which caused him to hit you many times and call you names."

"But what about this situation on Earth?" I finally get to speak, though my voice comes out hushed and strained.

"Well, Sasuke has told me about these dreams you have been having; and I am just here to make sure there is nothing going on. You are safe here, now, Sakura, you have many people protecting human's and three protecting you. Shizune has been doing a good job in watching out for you-"

"SHIZUNE?" I literally scream this, because it's all a blur to me.

Shizune is an angel? My mind causes me to sway in my seat and I grip the arms of the chair, watching Tsunade's face. She nods, tilting her head.

"You did not know? I has asked Sasuke tell you. Shizune is our head spy and Angel Librarian here on Earth. She watches over many humans, and-"

"Angel Librarian?"

_That's why she works in a library,_ My inner mutters in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Yes, Sakura. I cannot believe Sasuke did not tell you."

"He didn't even-.. I-..."

Tsunade leans over her desk, patting my arm in a motherly way. "We shouldn't keep your father waiting. Try not to show your shock to much, I promise we will talk later. I'll have my secretary send for you in a few days, perhaps.."

"O-okay." I stand up, swaying as if I am on ice right now. Somehow I make it out to my father in the car and mange to hide my shock.

.

I don't hear from Sasuke for two more days. During that time, I hardly speak with Kiba either; though I am contantly feeling a glare on my back from Ino.

"Hey, Sakura?" I turn to meet the eyes of one of my friends; Temari. I raise an eyebrow, looking at her.

"Hey.. er what is it?" I look around at the silent classroom of our Calculus class in emphasis. Temari rolls her eyes, leaning forward in her desk so her face is closer to mine. She bites her lip for a second, before letting out a small sigh and continuing.

"Well.. Kankuro and I saw Kiba yesterday at Jackie's diner with Rin; his ex. Do you know her?" She whispers. My mouth opens slightly, and closes, and I nod, willing her to continue.

"Did you hear what happened between them? They were in complete love until her mother died. They had a fight and he hadn't seen her since. I wonder.."

"Temari?" I look at her, as she turns back to me.

"I trust Kiba, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Sakura.. it wasn't in my place. Sorry." Temari looks down again, getting back to solving the equations on her paper.

I wonder what is going on between Kiba and his ex.

.

The second day I do not hear from Sasuke, I decide to go down to the library and see what Shizune knows. I push open the door of the library, looking around for her familiar face. I see her over in the fantasy section and I race over to her, gripping her turns to me, smiling happily.

"Hello, Sakura, how have you bee-"

I cut her off, leaning closer to her, looking around.

"I know you're an angel."

I expect her to be shocked or even to yell at me and call me crazy, because right now I do feel crazy. But instead she just smiles once more, continuing to put the books on the shelves, humming lightly.

"Did Sasuke finally tell you? Tsunade told him to, after all-"

I cut her off again, shaking my head. "He didn't tell me anything, I met with Tsunade a few days ago and she told me. Why didn't YOU tell me, Shizune? I've known you for almost nine years!" I bite my lip, feeling a small amount of tears come to my eyes as I tell her turns to me, patting my shoulder gently, a smile still on her face.

"Tsunade willed me not to tell the humans unless nessecary or revealed by their angels. I'm sorry, Sakura, I was just watching over you.."

She hugs me in a motherly way, stroking my hair. She pulls away slowly, finishing putting her books on the shelf.

"What do you do as an Angel Librarian? Do you have wings? Did you know my mother too?" The deja vu hits me, as I remember asking Sasuke questions franticly. I shake my head, freeing him from my thoughts, turning my attention back to the lady in front of me. Shizune smiles wider.

"I keep hold of the main records of the angel world. I do have wings, but I have the ability to hide them, or make them dissolve and come back when I don't need them and do need them. I did know your mother; she was a lovely woman."

"But-" Shizune cuts me off, pointing at the clock.

"Sakura, I am not the one to answer your questions, I only hold the records. I advise you go home and get some sleep now, you seem tired; and something may happen tomorrow; something important. You wouldn't want to be tired during that would you? I promise to talk to Tsunade about this and get her to answer a few of your questions, okay? Either way it is time to close the library. I'll see you soon."

"But-"

She cuts me off again, putting a finger to her lips. She moves the ladder to the books to the edge of the shelf, and bends down to pick up her leftover books. She turns back to me, placing them on the shelf, heading back to her desk.

Shizune hugs me, pointing towards the door gently. I start to move away from her as if in a trance, until I make it out the door. I turn back to ask her something, but the lights in the library are off, and Shizune is no where to be seen.

Sadly, it looks like I have a hell of a lot to talk to Sasuke about when he returns.

_If he returns_, my inner whispers sadly.

.

There's a soft thump on my window the next morning that wakes me up. I look around, eyeing the window and pull the covers off of my legs, walking over to the window. I spot the same chicken-ass hair and instantly am fueled with anger. I slam the window open, stepping back for Sasuke to maneuver himself into my room all too gracefully.

I give him time to straighten up and give me his trade mark smirk before my hand comes out and connects with his face in a loud smack.

I thank god my father is already at work right now.

Sasuke's head snaps to the side, as he turns back to me slowly, clutching the mark.

"S-sakura? What the hel-"

My fists clench as I will myself to not slap him again, but I bite my lip, drawing blood."Why didn't you tell me SHIZUNE was an ANGEL?" I scream at him, feeling my face overwhelmed by tears now. Sasuke stares at me, wideyed, his mouth opening and closing slightly.

"I-I-"

"I can't believe you! She was my closest friend! And you didn't even tell me; SHE KNEW MY MOTHER!" I continued to scream at him, resorting from clenching my fists to gripping his shirt, beating at the hard muscles underneath. Sasuke's hands clutch my wrists gently, trying to pull my hands away. Even with my little strength, I hear him grunt as I beat at his chest.

"Sakura- Just take a deep breath and-"

"Why is Tsunade here? Why did you tell her about my dreams? You had not right!" I scream into his chest, my fists becoming more clenched as I hit his chest. He grips my wrists more tightly now, yanking my hands behind my back.

"Sakura, listen DAMMIT!" He yells back at me, which abruptly makes me stop.

I stare at him through blurry eyes, my cheeks damp with tears. Behind my back, my fists ache in complaint, my arms uncomfortable.

"I was going to tell you! I just couldn't find the right time to! I'm sorry. I told Tsunade about your dreams because I believed it had something to do with my older brother, Itachi and what he's plotting now-"

"It's always about you, isn't it Sasuke?" I murmur sadly, glaring at him. He blinks in confusion.

"What do you mean it's always about me-"

"It's never what I want, or who I want to see, or even what I want to know."

Sasuke pushes me gently over to my bed, making me sit down in front of him. He places his hands over his face, letting out a strangled sigh. "I was gone, Sakura, because I had to tail a few of Itachi's human spies. It's not about me, Sakura, it's about you. Itachi's planning something and you might be involved. That's why I didn't tell you yet of Shizune, because she was looking out for you secretly."

I open my mouth to speak, but he cuts me off. My hands grip themselves in my lap as his harsh husky voice cuts through the silence.

"I didn't know about Tsunade here on Earth until you told me, just now, I swear."

He turns back to me, pulling his hands away from his face. I blink, eyeing his now red eyes, wondering if it was from his hands or if he was crying. I go with my first choice, as I stand up, looking up at his eyes. That's when my inner starts to scream at me, and I finally make a decision, already growing exasperated by the topic.

"Sasuke..." I trail off, mumbling the rest of the sentence.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "W-what I-"

"Sasuke, dammit I order you to kiss me!" I yell into his face.

Right now, Kiba, nor the angel rules are in my mind, even when Sasuke grips my wrists gently, contradicting everything by roughly lowering his lips onto mine.

I can't help but smile.

Sasuke cannot disobey an order as an angel.

.

**... :O *Sync Gasp* **

**I have nothing to say. *grins evily* You'll just have to see what happens next chapter, eh? **

**I need to apologize again for my emotional slump for way to many days and weeks. I needed to make it up to you, and here you go. You now know who the angel Sasuke almost mentioned is, AND you got your SasuSaku moment. Well part of it. The rest will come next chapter. ;D**

**Thank you so much to everyone who put up with this long wait, you will be rewarded further. Hope you guys enjoyed. **

**Stay tuned for the kiss and the next chapter! It'll be out this week, I swear on Sasuke's very sexylicious but arrogant hot lips. :D  
**

**Review? Thankss. **


	8. 34 Feathers

**Ohhkayyy... Next chapter! ;D So tell me, guys, where did we leave off? Oh yeah. The kiss, though sadly, it might be short. I just feel like making you guys want more. xD ;o This will be my last chapter before I start school that will be updated probably in such a short time. I'll be busy with studies, so I won't have a chance to update so often, but I will try my best, for you guys. Anyways... I realize that back a few chapters, I didn't do some scenes that were mentioned (including Suigetsu's party a few chapters ago), so at the end of this story I'll have like sort of a deleted scenes thingy; and probably bloopers. ;o Lmfao. If I can. I don't even know how freaking long this story will be to be honest... Bah. **

**Either way, moving on to question time.  
**

**Should I make it so Sasuke signs up to go to Sakura's school in the next few chapters or in the near future?**

**It's all on you guys. I would do the poll, but I'm too lazy (xD) and not many people view my profile anyways. So just leave your answer in a reveiw thanks. ^^**

**So back to the story, hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review too, thanks. ;] Enjoy. **

**_His Wings_**

.

.

.

The grip on my wrist tightens dramatically as I feel Sasuke's lips come crashing down onto mine. I already know kissing Kiba is nothing compared to kissing Sasuke. At some point I'm backed up into the wall by my bed, a tongue nudging my lower lip for entrance. I open my mouth slightly, breathing in Sasuke's scent, yanking my wrists from his grasp to run up his shoulders.

My fingers tangle in his black, too silky hair, as his own hands scurry around, finally finding my lower back. I don't know how much self control Sasuke has right now, but it's already apparent how much he had before to keep himself from kissing me.

I tilt my head upwards, feeling Sasuke lifting me by my hips so I don't have to stand on tiptoes.

It seems forever we continue to basically suck each others faces off, before Sasuke pulls back from my lips, his eyes opening. My fingers stupid trying to pull his jacket down his arms and my eyelids flutter, remaining closed.

"Sakura.. I-" I stand on my tiptoes now to plant a small kiss on his lips to shut him up. But Sasuke doesn't seem to agree. He pulls his hands from my waist, letting them go limp at his sides for a second. I run my hands back up to his neck, finally opening my eyes to stare at his pained expression. Sasuke lifts his hand up to my cheek, stroking it gently, before my vision turns fuzzy. I sway lightly on my feet, my hands pulling from him to hold my head.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't feel good.." I murmur, feeling weightless now. And not just because Sasuke has lifted me up and planted my on my bed.

"I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry Sakura."

That's the last thing I hear from him before I completely black out.

.

By the time I wake up, I have no clue where I am or what time it is. My blurred vision fades as I sit up, biting back an awful taste in my mouth. I turn to my alarm clock, reading the numbers with a frown.

_I slept for six hours?_, my mind wanders, as I look out at the midday sky. I pull out of my pink bed, yawning and walk over to the bathroom to brush my teeth. It's only when I return from my bathroom do I full grasp what happened a few hours ago. I grip the door frame frantically, glaring at the wall by the bed.

"Sasuke-kun..' I murmur, looking around my empty room, half hoping he would be there. I do not spot a note either.

Guilt overwhelms me as I walk slowly into my room again, falling back on the bed. A single tear comes to my eyes as I throw an arm over them, clenching my eyelids shut.

"What the hell did I do?"

I wonder how long it will be until Sasuke returns. I need to desperately apologize for what I did."

It takes me two times the amount of time as usual to get dressed and head downstairs. I put some toast on, but by the time I go to put some butter on it, I'm not hungry. I end up feeding it to the birds in our backyard. I sigh happily when I realize that my father has taken himself to the therapists and then work today; I don't think I would have the heart to face Tsunade. She would easily know something was wrong.

I must have "guilty" written all over my face.

I can't even face Kiba right now; and I almost thank myself that he's having problems with is ex, or else I would have to face him full on.

I decide to go Christmas shopping to try and clear my mind.

.

Shopping doesn't last long, when I realize that everything I come across either reminds me of love, or Sasuke. I swallow a lump in my throat when I pass a stall selling leather jackets. I do eventually get my presents sorted out some how.

I find my father a very nice leather suitcase for his work, ramen pajamas (how they even make let alone sell them I don't know) for Naruto, a silk (like Sasuke's hair, shit.) bound scrapbook for Hinata, a nice silver chain for Kiba, a dainty necklace for Shizune and a pair of matching scarves and a lovely gold frame for TenTen and Neji. I fight with my mind about getting Sasuke a present; deciding I might as well to help with my apologizing.

I look through what seems like almost every store in that mall; finally giving up as I pass a similar vintage store to the one I got Sasuke's jacket in. My eyes wander across the window items absentmindedly before stopping at something shiny and glittering in the store light.

I stare at the silver pocket watch, my mouth open in a small 'o' shape.

I do not know why my eyes or mind is attracted to this particular item; it doesn't seem like Sasuke's type of thing. But either way, I walk into the store as if in a dream and head up to the counter, my mind running though much money I have left.

"Excuse me?" The guy turns to me, a nose ring glittering on his face. "Uhm.. how much is that watch in the window?" I gesture to the direction in emphasis. The guy frowns, tilting his head.

"The real silver pocket watch?" I nod.

"Well," he continues, "It's been in the window for a while and it's in out sale, so it's only three fifty." I nod to him once more, as he heads to the window to get it. I pull out my wallet, looking at the bills, pulling what is left of my money; only two hundred; and my credit card. I place the items on the counter, watching the guy come back.

He places the open box next to my money, picking up the bills and card. I drop my bags to the floor, reaching out to touch the silver chain, pulling the box towards me. I pull the watch out of the box, gently admiring it, before flipping it open, looking at the empty space on the inside of the cover.

"You can take it over to the jewelry store across from here, and get it engraved. The battery should be new too." The man hands me back my credit card, opening the till, ripping off my receipt. I take the paper and card, shoving them in my wallet as the guy closes the box and places it in a bag. He pushes it across the counter, offering me a small forced smile.

"Have a nice Christmas and New Year." I smile, wishing him the best too, and exit the store.

I end up also spending another one fifty on engraving the inside of the pocket watch with a single phrase. I remember how Sasuke loved the band Queen so much, and asked the jewelry woman to engrave "_Crazy Little Thing Called Love_" into it.

I wonder if Sasuke will actually like it.

.

I decide to wrap all of the presents when I get home, because my father isn't home. Though I only get to wrap his suitcase before he returns home early from work. I hide the his present up in my closet and make my way downstairs, as he comes into the kitchen, putting his coat and keys down.

"Christmas presents?" He stares at the pile of items, wrapping and bags.

"Yeah." I pick up the scissors, placing Shizune's necklace box on the wrapping. I end up telling my father and showing him every present and who they are for. He nods gently, picking up Naruto's pajamas, chuckling to himself.

"Do you need any help?"

"Sure." I'd hate to miss an opportunity to set things right with him. My father picks up part of the wrapping, placing Naruto's gift on it, folding it.

"How is therapy, father?" I turn my eyes to him in a half glance, taping up the wrapping.

"It's good. I haven't drank in a while now, and I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Tsunade talks of you a lot, mostly pertaining to your uniquely bubblegum pink colored hair." He smiles slightly, and I giggle.

"Tell her it's all genes."

We finish up wrapping the presents, and I start preparing dinner as my father sits at the table in the kitchen, all of his work spread out around him.

"Who was that pocket watch for by the way? You never did tell me, and it's such a nice gift." I blush, looking down at the carrot I am chopping.

"It's for a new friend of mine. He just moved here a while ago.. his names Sasuke. And actually that was what I was going to ask you about. Sasuke's family.. died a few years ago, and I was wondering if he could spend Christmas with us." From behind my I hear papers shift, and something clink on the table.

"I suppose if he has no where else to go.." My father trails off. I let out a small sigh, nodding. "Thank you."

"Sakura?" I turn to him now, setting the knife down. My father stares at me with sad eyes, running his hands though his blonde hair.

"I-I know there is not enough apologies for what I've done to you since .. since Hana died. But I'm sorry that everything has switched so quickly, and I haven't had a chance to grasp what's going on for seven years. Can we start over?"

I smile lightly, kissing him on his forehead, sitting next to him at the table. He blinks at me in question.

"Of course, father."

.

The next day I still don't hear from Sasuke, though I feel the familiar bout of deja vu. I realize it's time to man up to my guilt, and I pick up my phone, dialing Kiba's number before I have time to think. He answers on the fourth ring, which really is unlike him.

"Hey Sakura.." He trails off, and the barking in the background tells me he's at home with Akamaru.

"Kiba, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today? I haven't spoken to you since the ice rink and I felt.. guilty."

_It's not the only thing your guilty about_, my inner sing songs to me, before I push her away.I hear Kiba choke slightly at the mention of the ice rink, but his voice doesn't falter as he responds to my request.

"That sounds cool, where do you want to go?"

"Since it's very iced and snow ridden outside, if you want you can come over to my house; my father gets home from work in an hour; I'm sure he'd like to meet you." I know I also want my father to meet Kiba so he doesn't think anything of Sasuke and I. I head Kiba chuckle lightly over the line. I imagine he has his trademark grin on his face about now.

"Are you sure your father allows you to be home alone with boys?"

I sigh, rolling my eyes as if he could see my face. "He knows I wouldn't do anything I would regret. He's made me go to court to witness a lot about unmarried pregnancies and what not." Kiba chuckles louder, and I hear a dog bark and run over to him. I imagine Kiba is stroking Akamaru's fur.

"Alright, I'll be over in a few. I hope you have hot chocolate." He hangs up, and I get up, walking into the kitchen, pulling out a pan and some cocoa powder, a small smile etched on my lips for once.

I don't feel so guilty for now.

.

Kiba arrives within a few minutes, and I check the clock before I answer the door. My father should be home in half an hour. I pull open the front door to reveal a shivering puffy jacketed Kiba. I smile, letting him in, kissing his cheek. He lets out a final shudder, bending down to undo his shoes.

"My god, it's freezing. It must be like ten degrees out there." He steps out of his shoes and reaches for his jacket zipper as I close the door, shivering myself. I tug my sweater sleeves down my wrists, helping Kiba pull off his coat and place it on the coat rack. I run a finger through the fur on the hood, chuckling to myself.

"What's so funny?" He pulls me into a hug, wrapping his arms around my back.

"I didn't take you for a werewolf kind of guy." I grin, pulling away from him to gesture to his grey coat and fur hood in emphasis. Kiba lets out a laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. He looks around the living room, waiting for me to gesture for him to sit on the couch. I head into the kitchen, turning off the heated chocolate liquid and reach for two mugs.

I add whipped cream and marshmallows, bringing the mugs out to him, handing him one. I sit next to him on the couch, crossing my legs. Kiba takes a sip of the hot liquid, grinning at me through a mustache of cream. I giggle, smacking his arm. At least he's in good spirits and I am not yet feeling guilty.

For now.

"How have you been?" He wonders, setting his mug down on the coffee table coaster. I sip my own drink, putting it down next to his.

"I've been pretty good. I went shopping yesterday for Christmas, you wouldn't believe how packed the mall was. I could hardly breathe." I add for sarcastic emphasis. Kiba laughs, looking around him once more, before smiling at me.

"Same here. Well not the shopping part. I managed to get that done last week; thank god it wasn't as crowded."

"All the joys of shopping an the mall." I smile at him, nodding to myself.

.

We end up just chatting thought the whole thirty minutes before I hear my fathers car pull up. I stand up, picking up our empty mugs and head into the kitchen. My father opens the door just as I come back out into the living room.

"Father.. there's someone I want you to meet." My father raises an eyebrow, as Kiba stands from the couch, heading towards him. He holds out his hand to my father, smiling.

"Hi, Mr. Haruno. I'm Kiba Inuzuka." My father nods, letting out a small hand and clasps his hand in Kiba's, shaking it slightly roughly.

"Pleased to meet you Kiba." I clasp my hands in front of me, biting my lip.

"Father, Kiba's uhm.. Kiba's my boyfriend." My father's eyes widen slightly, before he blinks, nodding at Kiba.

"How long has he been here?" He wonders, his protective side kicking in. I bite my lip again.

"Around half an hour. We've just been down here drinking hot chocolate and talking about school and christmas shopping." My father gives me a look for a few moments, before letting out a sigh, pulling his scarf from around his neck. "Alright. Did you save me any?" I shake my head offering to make him some anyways. He agrees, and he and Kiba rest on the couch in the living room; already bonding over football.

I bring my father out a large mug, handing it to him. He nods in thanks, and I sit next to Kiba, patting his knee.

"So Kiba, what do you plan to do after High school?" I roll my eyes. Typical fatherly Kiba doesn't seem to miss a beat, nor a smile.

"Well, my father's a police officer, so I want to follow in his footsteps. I plan to pass my SAT's and go into the Police Academy. In fact, my father has already got me into a summer training camp to get me some extra training. Summer of next year; senior year; I'll be over in the camp outside of the city." He grins in triumph, and I watch my father;s face crinkle into a smile of acceptance.

"How nice of him. I'm sure I've met your father, Mr. Inuzuka has been present at some court hearings, has he not? I've been down to the local police station a few times too while at work. I'm a lawyer here." He nods, looking at Kiba, who nods back, answering his question.

"Yeah, Dad volunteers to go in sometimes, but he usually specializes in the higher up cases, ones that involve Kadabber dogs and whatnot. He's planning on getting a promotion before the end of this year to become a detective."

"Well I'm sure the police force will be happy to have you, son." My father finishes his hot chocolate, and stands turning to the kitchen.

"It was nice to meet you." He calls over his shoulder, and I hear water running. I assume that my father will get to work in the kitchen with his papers, so I turn to Kiba, smiling at him.

"You made a good impression." I murmur, as he leans down to kiss me, one arm winding around my shoulders.

Instantly, my stomach wrenches and my throat closes up. Before I can pull away and apologize, Kiba is already kissing me, nothing compared to Sasuke's kiss though. I suck in a small breath and cup Kiba's cheek, kissing him back fingers stroke my shoulder, running down my arm to my waist. I can't help but wonder what he's thinking at this moment, or where Sasuke is.

My stomach wrenches again, and I push the thought away, pulling away from Kiba gently.

He opens his eyes, smiling at me. "I'm sorry about how I acted at the ice rink, by the way..." He trails off, looking at the wall behind me now. I rub his cheek with my thumb, shaking my head slowly.

"It's alright. I should apologize too." I offer him a small but meek smile.

"No need, trust me." He nods, kissing my lips again, but I can still see a slight sadness in his eyes.

I wonder if he's thinking about his ex, Rin still.

We kiss for a few more minutes, before it sets in that my father is in the other room. I pull away from Kiba's lips, my guilty side setting in. A thick blush forms on my cheeks, as I look towards the kitchen doorway. Kiba chuckles, a smirk forming on his features. "He went upstairs a few minutes ago." I bite my lip.

"Did he glare at us?" Kiba shrugs, pouting his lips as if to ask for another kiss. I roll my eyes kissing him once more, before standing up and heading into the kitchen, deciding on what to prepare for dinner. I check the clock, whistling under my breath. I turn back to the living room, leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, crossing my arms.

"Hey Kiba? It's already four thirty. I was going to put on some pasta and beef, did you want to eat dinner here?" I raise an eyebrow as he turns to me, standing up from the couch, he stretches, shrugging.

"If it's alright with your dad. I should expect we're snowed in, I could hear the ice hitting the roof a few minutes ago."

"I think he'll be okay with it." I turn back into the kitchen, pulling a box of pasta out of the pantry with a tub of beef gravy. I place them on the counter, pulling a skillet pan out of the cabinet and a bag of beef chunks from the freezer. I do not hear Kiba walk up beside me until he taps my elbow lightly. I jump, turning to him, blinking a few times. "Hm?"

"Would you mind if I used your phone? Mine died about an hour ago. I would like to tell my dad I'm staying here for dinner if I can." He kisses my head, pulling back to eye my expression. I nod, gesturing to the wall phone by the kitchen table.

.

When dinner is finally ready, my father must have smelled it, because he hurried down the stairs, plopping himself at the table. He looks over at Kiba next to him, raising an eyebrow.

"I take it Sakura allowed you to stay for her yummy food." He cracks a grin, getting back up to get some knives and forks. Kiba nods, shifting in the chair slightly.

"If that's okay with you, Mr. Haruno.."

My father waves a hand at him, grinning. He nods, handing him some of the cutlery. I place down three plates, and sit next to Kiba, sniffing gently.

"God, that beef smells good. It's a good thing I got the Indian kind." My father nods in agreement, taking a bite of the pasta, closing his eyes. Kiba does the same, grinning at me. He swallows.

"Wow, Sakura you are a great cook. You would be a great wife in the future." I blush, thanking him quietly. I don't mention I learned how to cook from my mother when I was little, I don't want to ruin the happy mood my fathers in.

.

Kiba helps me wash the dishes later, while my father goes back to working; and we end up playing with the water splashing each other childishly. Kiba hugs me from behind, staring up at the kitchen clock, letting out a small sigh.

"I should get home, I told my dad I'd be home by six. He said the snow would get heavier tonight. Be careful alright?" I nod as he pulls away, and clean up the counter, putting away the dishes. Kiba walks back into the kitchen, his shoes and jacket already on. We walk out to the front door, and my dad comes down to say good bye. They shake hands, and before I know it, Kiba disapears into the white mass outside.

I head upstairs, aiming for a hot shower to brush off the guilt I'm feeling.

I head back into my room after the shower, running my brish through my damp hair. Changing into some fuzzy pajama bottoms and a tank top, I turn on my computer, checking my emails. One is from the medical school I applied to saying they have recieved my application and am overjoyed I have sent them my info so early. Two others are form TenTen and one is from Hinata.

I reply to them, switching off my computer and head back downstairs. Since I can't go out in the snow tonight, I find nothing more to do but sit on the sofa and watch the news. My father trails down the stairs an hour later in his own pajamas, his hair wet from a shower.

We end up watching the news together, finally flicking through the channels for something else to watch.

"Tsunade wants you to come to therapy for an excersize she has in mind in the next few days. We could go after school if you want, I have a few days off from the office. I was thinking of going ice fishing with Inoichi and a few other friends early tomorrow morning when the snow recedes." My father collapses in the arm chair, watching the screen.

"Alright. We can go Tuesday if you want, since your fishing tomorrow. Can you get some more of that fish you brought last time? There was a recipe I found at the library I wanted to try." I finally switch on an old movie channel, putting the remote down.

My fatyher nods, looking slightly guilty now.

"How are your... er bruises? One of my friends sisters works at the hospital and she told me about your head wound." He looks down at the coffee table.

"They're healing really well, though my rib is still sticking out a bit. My head is much better though. Thank you for asking." I murmur, touching my rib gently. My father nods again, looking up at me.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. So god damn sorry."

I really do now appreciate Sasuke's doing, because I fear if it weren't for him, I might of been dead now.

.

By the time I get up to my bedroom that night, I am yawning and incredibly tired. The topic of Sasuke slips my mind as I head into the bathroom, first brushing my teeth. I push open my bedroom door, my eyes widening.

Sasuke sits on the edge of my bed, his jacket on the floor in a dark heap. His shoes are also tossed into the corner of the room. I shut the door behind me, still struck because of Sasuke's appearance, and not because of how handsome he is. In fact far from it right now. I now know how I must have looked to him.

Half of Sasuke's face is bleeding, scratches an all over his pale cheekbones. His other eye is black, the eyelid drooping. His white shirt is also stained with blood and I can see part of his rib swollen and sticking out much like mine was. His matted black hair falls limply in his eyes. From where I am I can make out his bloodied and cut knuckles and torn jeans.

I force myself to look beyond him to his wings, to happily, see that they aren't that messed up. They are slightly splattered with blood, though one seems slightly dropping.

I utter a loud gasp, hoping my father does not hear.I feel the nausea sweep though me, making me sway temporarily.

Though.. right now, he is the least of my worries.

"Oh my god, Sasuke." I whisper, as his head rises slowly. He clenches his jaw from the pain, his onyx eyes staring into mine sadly.

Sleep is no longer the only thing on my mind.

.

**I just love cliffhangers so much. **

**Well not this one, I can't bear the thought, let alone the sight of a messed up Sasuke like this. D;**

**Anyway, like I said before, last chapter before school starts. I will try to update the next chapter as soon as I can, but no promises. Again with the question, please send your feedback, it's much appreciated thank you.I really am debating on whether to add Sasuke to Sakura's school, since there will be drama. You know.. Karin and all that shit. LOL. I'm sure Naruto would like that anyways.  
**

**I hope you all enjoyed and please stay tuned for the next chapter. **

**And remember: Patience is a virtue. ;o **

**Review? Thankss. ;] **


	9. 35 Feathers

**Okay, back again. Sorry about the weeks delay, school started, and you know how it is. Long nights, tiredness, etc etc. Anyways. Continuing on, where were we last? Of yeah, Sasuke got "jumped". Well I wonder who beat him up? ;o Aha you'll just have to see and find out now won't you? xD According to Tiger Priestess my "cliffies suck". Lmfao, if that was jokingly or harshly, either way, yes I suppose they do need work, huh? One more thing.. Does Sasuke knocking her out and leaving ring a bell huh? XD I so did not plan that.**

**I got sick too in the past few days which made it hard to edit. :/ Being stuffy, half nauseous, and sneezing half of the day doesn't mix with writing as such. Nor with school. D; Sorry about that guys!  
**

**Anyways, since I didn't get much feedback last time, I'm going to re-ask my question to you guys: **

**Should I make it so Sasuke signs up to go to Sakura's school in the next few chapters or in the near future?**

**Again, I need feedback, I can't decide myself, and you guys are the readers, so it's more up to you then me. Also feel free to send in suggestions for the next chapters, in case I run out of ideas. ;o Thanks! **

**So back top the story, again hop you guys enjoy! ^^**

**_His Wings_**

.

.

.

"Sakura, I-"

"Shut up Sasuke."

Sasuke's mouth shuts abruptly.

I don't know what makes me speak so harshly to Sasuke, but either way I know I am tired, and there is more wounds on him then there is feathers probably. Okay that might have been an exaggeration. I wonder if my anger has something to do with him leaving me on my bed and just disappearing.

Yeah, it probably does.

I turn on my heel, walking back onto the landing, heading for the bathroom. Grabbing the box of first aid supplies from the cabinet, I manage to make it into my bedroom halfway, before my father makes it up the stairs.

"Goodnight, father." I call tiredly, shutting the door behind me, hearing his muffled reply. Sasuke sits limply on the edge of my bed, his back slumped, probably from the pain of his wings. I place the box on the bed, placing the towel I retrieved from the bathroom on the bed next to Sasuke, opening the box. I gesture for him to shift across the bed to sit on the towel, which he does with some difficulty. His mouth opens again.

"Sakura-" He tries once more, but I cut him off again.

"I really don't want to hear it right now Sasuke. You can tell me all about you getting beaten up after I mend you." I let out a loud sigh, rubbing the bridge of my nose. I start with Sasuke's face, dabbing the alcohol covered cotton over his scratches and black eye, ignoring the grunts coming from his throat. I continue down to his chest, setting the cotton down to move my fingers to the hem of his shirt, lifting it up at the front.

I try to keep my eyes preoccupied with something else other than his (even when scarred and scratched) miraculously muscled torso.

Moving slowly, I help him lift the shirt over his head completely, and over his wings, hearing him make a louder grunt. I toss the thin fabric behind me, taking a step back to stare at the scratches covering his chest, and the disfigured rib. I literally dump half of the rubbing alcohol on the cotton and swipe it across his chest, hopefully not too harshly; looking down at all the dirt that comes from the wound.

After a few minutes, I finish bandaging and cleaning up Sasuke, only to stare at his untended to wing, unsure of what to do.

"What do you want me to-"

"Just bandage it." Sasuke's voice comes out deep and strained, giving me an idea of how painful it must be. I clean off most of the dried blood, pulling a bandage around where his wing meets his shoulder blade, binding it tightly. As I do, something falls onto the back of my hand, tickling the skin. I look down to find a perfect white feather with just a small streak of gold at the tip.

I let out a small gasp, turning to Sasuke, who just blushes, and looks away. That's when I remember what the feathers signify.

.

After about twenty minutes of caring for a wounded angel, I put the first aid kit back into the bathroom, collapsing down on my bed next to Sasuke. Instinctively I throw an arm over my eyes, realizing it is almost two in the morning. I hope my classes won't be too harsh today.

"Are you going to tell me what happened before I fall asleep on the spot?" I mutter sarcastically, realizing Sasuke has been silent ever since I bound his wing. My mind wanders to the feather which sits on my desk right about now.

"I kissed you." Sasuke states lamely, as I pull my arm away to stare at his face. He looks away, almost embarrassed.

"Really." I mutter, letting out a yawn.

"I.. I didn't know what to do after I left; I wandered around the city for what seemed like days, before getting up the courage to go to my father, who was in Seattle at the time with an assignment. He got suspicious of why I was there, and well.. I just told him straight out. He got angry with me, and for a second I thought he was going to tell Tsunade the whole thing, but instead he just punched me.

I just stood there, like a damned limp doll, letting him beat me up. I don't know why he was mad, nor did I want to know. I also didn't know why I just took the hits. Then he suddenly stopped, when he saw the feathers falling from my wings. I don't remember much after that but coming back here. My father wasn't abusive, but I guess he just didn't want me to end up with Pein."

Sasuke takes in a heavy breath, wincing as his chest rises an falls. The fact that Sasuke's father hit him hits me like vertigo, as I sit up, crossing my legs.

"Y-your father did this to you?" I whisper, watching Sasuke nod his head at me.

"Sasuke, I-"

"It's fine. He was mad, and he had every right to be, I broke the rule. If not for him, I probably would have ended up at Tsunade's feet. Can we.. can we just pretend like nothing ever happened? Please?" I turn to look at Sasuke, watching his pleading eyes bore into mine, or at least the one he is able to properly see out of.

"Yeah..." I all I can make out, as I reach for my bandages, deciding to wrap one last wound. I eye Sasuke's matted hair.

.

Sasuke is yet again gone by the time I pass out on my bed from exhaustion and have to get up within the few hours of sleep for school. Even out of my half asleep and blurry vision, I drive my father to therapy, listening half halfheartedly the whole time as he talks about buying Ino's father a new set of fishing rods. He agrees to split the money with me, so it is from both of us.

"Sakura-chan!" I groan, turning to bang my head against my locker, not really caring if if will hurt or leave a mark.

"Yes Naruto?" MY muttered response makes him gasp, and pull me up by the shoulders. I blink tiredly, staring at him.

"Oh my god! Sakura-chan! What did you do last night! Did Kiba keep you up all night? Or was it that Sasuke-teme-"

"No." I cut him off in an almost deadly tone. I can't help but sigh guiltily at my meanness. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to snap at you, I didn't get much sleep last night."

Naruto cracks a grin, giving me a bear hug. I seem to flop in his arms like a doll, groaning slightly at the blurriness of my vision.

As I pull lazily away from Naruto, Hinata appears next to him, frowning slightly at my appearance.

Damn, I must have bags around my eyes.

"Sakura-chan are you alright?" I nod slowly, letting out a loud yawn.

"I had a rough night, I er.. couldn't get to sleep til about three this morning. I had to help my father wrap presents." I lie once more, pulling my bag over my shoulder. Hinata plays with her fingers, and Naruto rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. I raise an eyebrow at them, blinking away part of my blurred vision.

"There's something you guys aren't telling me."

"Well.. you see.." Hinata blushes, looking down, as Naruto trails off with his sentence, letting out a cheesy grin not at all happy.

"Kiba's been with his ex about three fourths of the time this week, pinky!" Karin passes past me, brushing my shoulder. I frown, watching her walk away.

"What?" I call after her, starting to sneer.

"Like I said, pinky. Your little man toy has been around his ex girlfriend a lot this week. You should probably check up on him, you wouldn't want to loose him like you lost your dear little Sasuke would you? Then you wouldn't be able to have your little _threesomes_."

I guess I won't be in school for a few days.

Neither will Karin with the punch that comes to her poor little cheekbone. I hear a always familiar crack, and before I know it, I slam her into the nearest locker.

Today really isn't my day.

.

After spending an hour in the principles office; who is convinced I might need a therapist, I only get a three day suspension. Which means, I am done with school til Christmas. And Karin has a black eye, and a bleeding head. Much like Sasuke. Unfortunately.

My father remains silent as he enters our house that night, holding the letter sent home with me for him. I place all my assignments needed to be done on the table, and collapse on one of the chairs, putting my head in my hands.

"I'm guessing you didn't like something she said." He mutters, sitting next to me. I shrug, keeping my eyes away from his.

"She insulted my friends, and Kiba. I guess I just lost it. It's not fun going to school on three hours of sleep you know." I hear him chuckle, and rub my back. On instinct I flinch slightly, relaxing after a few seconds as he gently pats it, standing up again. He tosses the envelope on the counter, pulling open the freezer door, looking inside.

"I think we should get some Christmas food. It's hardly a week away. And don't you want your friend over? I forgot his name, even if you told me." I let out a small laugh, shaking my head.

"His name's Sasuke. I could get a lamb and some potatoes and vegetables. You have to get Inoichi's fishing rods anyways."

My father shuts the freezer, turning back to me, sighing lightly. He runs a hand through his light blonde hair and adjusts his tie.

"Since you have three days off, and the weekend, you can get them whenever. I have to work for the next few days until Friday though."

"Alright. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Do you want me to make you anything for dinner first?"

"Nah, I ate at the office. Sleep well and get your homework done okay?"

"Alright." I kiss my father's cheek, letting out another yawn. I end up being so tired that night that I fail to realize the white and gold feather is missing from my desk, and there is a small note on the pillow beside me.

.

_Sakura,_

_I really do need to apologize for everything I have caused in your life. For a while, I'm going to stay away from you, to avoid any suspicion about the kiss and to get some things through my mind, but I will join you for Christmas. Make you sure you get rid of this note after you read it. I hope your not mad at me for anything I did. _

_I'm ..really sorry. _

_Sasuke._

_PS. See you at X-Mas._

.

After reading Sasuke's note, I evidently find myself shredding it, watching the letters disappear. The next morning, I end up sending repeated texts between myself, Naruto and Hinata; and on the phone with TenTen half the day, because she didn't believe what happened with Karin; who is apparently staying home a day or two to recover. Even though there's three days left til Christmas break.

The other half of the day, I run through a third of the assignments assigned when staying home from school, getting about half of it done. After a long night sleep and warm shower, I decide to head out to the library; not caring if I should be in the house for suspension right now. Shizune is shocked to see me at one in the afternoon.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" She pulls her glasses down her nose, her eyes widening. I smile meekly, putting my hands in my pockets, closing the library door behind me with my foot; letting out a shiver.

"I got suspended for getting into a fight. No biggie. How are you?" Shizune smiles back at me, shaking her head.

"I'm alright. Iruka and I are celebrating Christmas at his parents." Something hits me as she says this. I tilt my head, blinking a few times.

"Wait.. angels aren't allowed to fraternize with the humans. How are you engaged?"

"I'm only half angel. I have the wings, but the rules do not apply to me since I have spent my whole life on Earth. Actually, I'm not one of those who died in theory. I was born here twenty-six years ago, like a normal human. But I was sought out by Tsunade because of my incredible intelligence and partially because of my neatness." Shizune's eyes twinkle as she lets out a wider smile. I smile back, laughing lightly.

"How lucky you are. Okay I confess, I came here to .. well see more of what you do as an Angel Librarian. Can I observe?" I blink at her, smiling guiltily. Shizune chuckles, gesturing for me to walk closer to her desk. I walk up to the mahogany wood, watching her pull a key off a keyring.

"I really shouldn't. But what the hell. Tsuande won't be in contact with me til after Christmas, because I'll be with Iruka." She gestures for me to follow her, as she stands up, walking towards the fantasy section.

"Fantasy?" Shizune walks behind one of the shelves, pulling back a velvet curtain to reveal a wooden door. I raise an eyebrow.

"It was only ironic." She laughs, putting the key into a small lock, turning the key clockwise. I undo my coat, watching as she opens the door, nodding for me to enter. I look around the hollow and black passage, opening my mouth.

"Wow... where are we going anyways?" I wonder into the darkness, watching the light fade from the doorway. Shizune taps my shoulder to indicate she is behind me and walks to my side.

"I'm going to show you what I do."

"Well, what about the library?"

"Didn't you notice the 'Closed' sign on the door when you entered?"

"Uh... no."

Shizune laughs, leading me forward in the darkness.

.

After what seems an eternity walking in the darkness, a small light appears at the end of the hallway, which arches into a humongous room. I gape, looking around me.

"Holy-"

"Mhmm." Shizune, looks around her at the two stories in the room, all lined with shelves with books.

The first level is a ruby carpeted lounging like room. A few bookshelves are scattered around the dark couches and table in the center. I spy a large wood desk at the back of the room, between the book shelves. On the second floor, which is open the whole way around, is line with an antique staircase, and railings, the whole of it bookshelves everywhere.

I stare in amazement.

"Why do you need all these books?" I murmur, blinking a few times.

"We keep records of all fights, assignments, and angels and they're bios. You'd be surprised how long this business has been going on. Actually I partially lied before. I was born 26 years ago, but I have been reincarnated many times throughout the ages. I'll go through it all with you someday."

"So what am I allowed to look at today then, Ms. Shizune?" I joke, giggling slightly. She shakes her head, walking over to the staircase, walking up. She turns back to me, gesturing for me to follow her up the steps.

"I thought you'd like to know a little about myself. There is a record. Each angel and assignment get their own book." She looks down one of the shelves, reading the alphabetical gold plated signs, walking down the on in the corner.

"Are they all mixed in together? Like angels and assignments?" Shizune nods, looking up at one of the top shelves, pulling out a book from the middle of the shelf. She heads over to the couches, as I follow on her heels, quite interested now.

"Yes, we put them all together, so it is easier and harder to find one book like this." She sits on the couch, patting the seat next to her.I sit down, watching as she opens the scarcely labeled book. The only thing on the spine, is a single word. I guess it is her last name.

"I first met Tsunade long ago in another body. I was one of those people who were reincarnated quite frequently to keep their job as an angel. I age as quickly as you, Sakura. But when I die, I am to be reborn in the next few days. It's like a constant cycle. My job here is to protect this section of the library from harm; which could be an actual enemy to a common fire. Everything about angels lives in here, and could be used against us.

I can't say much about the current status, but I think Tsuande is suspicious of Pein, and his plans. She thinks he will try to break into here to learn about some of the angels to use against Tsunade. In fact, there's a rumor that on of his followers has the ability to control people with his bright red eyes."

I wonder if that is Itachi instantly, but I don't ask; for fear that I may have known too much.

"We actually fought against Pein once, long ago; and managed to keep him in his own realm for quite a while. But like I said, I have reason to believe he may have found a way to spy on us, and maybe even have been able to return to the human world."

I turn to look at Shizune's face, seeing that she has opened her book to a page in the back, and was staring at the picture of her and a male. I look down at their smiling face, smiling myself now.

"He is quite handsome.." I murmur, looking at her fiance's stance. She touches the photo, nodding.

"I've always loved his trademark scar across the bridge of his nose, though he hates it.." She trails off.

She closes the book, suddenly standing, looking at her watch.

"Oh my! I have to be getting back home now, I was making dinner for us too. I'll see you out, Sakura." She places the book back on the shelve, leading me back through the dark hallway. I watch for the light at the end of the hallway once again, remembering there is a door instead of a doorway. I zip up my jacket again, preparing for the cold outside.

"Will I be able to learn more and come back later?" I blush slightly, wondering if I am pushing my luck.

"Of course. I'm sorry I have to go so early today, I wish I could stay longer. Say hello to your father won't you?" She smiles, pulling the door closed behind us, shutting the curtain over it after locking the door.

I'm still in awe.

.

As I walk home that night, I get a chance to run over everything that's happened, and it's only a matter of time before it lands on Kiba. I still wonder what he's doing with his ex-girlfriend, and what must be going through his mind. My fingers find my phone in my jacket pocket, as I debate whether to call him, or eve send him a message. I decide against it.

My thoughts suddenly fall on Sasuke. I wonder if he has a file in the library; which spikes my curiosity and want to read it. I wonder if he is hiding something, or if he really is just that perfect. My thoughts then drift to Sasuke's father, and I wonder if this is the first time he has hurt Sasuke for his bag doings.

Then my mind finally drifts onto my mother.

Does she have a file? Should I ask Shizune if I can read it? Did she really die of heart failure?

There is so much I realize I never knew about my mother that I want to know. But mostly right now I just want to meet her. To reunite with her.

I hardly realize that I was crying until I reach my house, and step through the front door, looking at myself in the hallway mirror. My eyesight becomes fuzzy, as I grip the dresser in the hall, my face not moving into any expression. It feels almost like having a stroke, only I know I am not having one, because I can feel my face and all of my body. But I do frown at one thing remotely different.

My mind only half starts to realize my eyes are blue.

.

"W-what the hell?" It starts to feel like I am having a seizure, but somehow, I know it's not.

This isn't medical related.

I see my life flash before my eyes in the reflection of the bright blue orbs, seeing myself once again in my mothers garden, picking roses. I hear her voice, and smell her perfume that becomes so real I feel sick.

"Join me, Sakura..." The voice whispers huskily in my ear. Yet there is no one behind me nor in the house. I sway on my feet, trying to pull my eyes from my own reflection, but my eyes in the mirror hold me in place. Suddenly the reflection in the mirror almost morphs, and turns into the familiar ebony haired boy I tell myself I love. His obsidian eyes fill with almost hate.

"Sakura... how could you join him!" As he speaks, a small blood drop drips from his mouth, and his wings rise into view of the mirror, both crippled and slightly stained red.

"N-no... I won't..."

Sasuke starts to make a low noise in his throat, his still blackened eye blinking slowly.

"He'll kill you, Sakura. He's already killed the others. Join him, Sakura.." Sasuke's voice turns into a deeper male voice, and his face seems to drip away like water down the mirror to reveal a new face, but distorted.

All I can make out are the red eyes, before I collapse onto the hall floor, my head thank god not colliding with the smooth dresser surface.

.

If I am asleep, it is a dreamless sleep. As if in a coma, I seem to just drift around in a blackness, random sayings and memories fading in and out around me. I watch myself learning to ride a bike, cooking with my mother, getting hit by my father; meeting Shizune.

They are very random, and don't seem to make sense, even though I do not want to try to hard to put them together; my head has started to hurt.

_"Sasuke?" He looks at me, eyebrow raised._

_"Sasuke-sama to you." He smirks._

_"Fine. Sasuke-kun." He smirks wider, making me blush slightly._

_"Deal. What is it?" He leans back on the chairs two back legs._

_"If you don't like sweets, what is your favorite food?" I finish the ice cream, biting at the cone, using my napkin to wipe my fingers._

_Sasuke grins at me._

_"Tomatoes."_

This memory makes me smile the most, if I am smiling. I can't exactly feel my body, just my mind and thoughts. What the hell is happening to me? Is it Itachi?

Bile rises in my throat somewhere from here as I think of his name, and I fight to swallow it back. 

Something is wrong.

_.  
_

When I wake up, after what seems like a few hours, a familiar taste hits my mouth, and I bite my lip, looking around me. The house is quiet and empty, and it had only been a few minutes since I passed out. I rub my head, taking a quick glance in the mirror, finding no evidence of what happened just now being real. I also check myself for injuries, finding none with a big relief.

My second action is to call the only person I know who will make things feel better. No matter what, he is at my house within minutes, his hands gripping my shoulders worriedly.

I wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck, clinging to him, starting to cry again, feeling him cling just as hard onto me.

.

**Awhh! I just realized how bipolar I am making their relationship. Sorry guys! **

**I will fix this problem soon. xD This right now is just a jumbled mess, but I promise it will be cleared up. Thanks for putting up with me and my 'cliffies'.  
**

**Sorry about that long wait again! You do not realize how crappy I have felt. :/ Anyways, GOING CAMPING THIS WEEKEND :/ I shall update probably next weekend, when I get time off from school work. I promise not to keep you guys waiting so long again. I really appreciate everything you guys do, especially read, support and review this and my other stories. Without you all, I would fail. Literally. **

**One more time to ask the question: **

**Should I make it so Sasuke signs up to go to Sakura's school in the next few chapters or in the near future?**

**I'm still up for listening to you guy's response to the question on the top of this chapter, I am starting to get in constant need of feedback for this, because where I planned to have Sasuke attend is drawing nearer, so I need the answers as soon as possible. Thanks! **

** Continuing... WOW this stories has been going on for nine chapters! Holy crap. I know see what happened to my inspiration. It took off. I remember my first chapter of this now, and wow. This is just ... amazing. I can't believe I got this far and with 45,000 words for this , thank you guys so much for everything I owe you so much! I can literally say I love this site, it does take you places the actual stories can't. **

**Aha rambling again.  
**

**Anyways, next time... Epic hug , thanks for reading, and I will update as soon as possible, probably next weekend at the earliest! **

**Hope you enjoyed! Review? Thanks. ^^  
**


End file.
